Big Sky
by atpoteat
Summary: Two friends decide to vacation in the wilds of Montana for the summer and get more than they bargained for in the form of their tour guides.
1. Chapter 1

**BIG SKY**

Warnings: AU, language, angst, yaoi, violence (maybe?), slight, slight bit o' fluff. Pairings to follow...

**Chapter 1**

"Quatre, tell me again why we're spending our vacation in the middle of nowhere," Duo said from his position in the passenger seat of the rented convertible that was currently speeding along I-15 towards Great Falls, Montana.

The blonde in the driver's seat didn't bother to turn his head towards Duo.

"Because we spend our whole lives in the City and it's nice to be outdoors, away from it all. Just think – no school shootings, no fights, no angry parents or ridiculous administrators…" Quatre delivered the list in his most convincing voice.

"No cell phone reception, no email, no daily subscription to the Wall and to the Times…" Duo tried to make it sound as though he doubted Quatre could survive without those necessities. It wasn't hard. He did doubt it.

"Good. I don't want any of it right now. The next two weeks are going to be completely amazing, just wait."

"Still waiting," Duo grumbled, settling back in his seat and staring at the lush countryside rushing past.

Duo and Quatre had met in college and immediately hit it off – becoming fast friends, roommates, and even – briefly – lovers. They came from completely different backgrounds: Quatre with his multi-million dollar inheritance and huge family; Duo an orphan with little to show for himself except for what he scraped by with. They made an odd pair, but fit, somehow. After college Quatre had gone on to a Forbes-featured career as a financial wizard while Duo had gone into teaching high school history. They both lived in New York City, but their lifestyles meant that they only saw each other a few times a month. Which made their annual two-week summer vacation all the more valuable. It had been a tradition since their freshman year of school – each year they went somewhere different, alternating who picked. This year it had been Quatre's turn.

"I still don't understand why you picked here. They don't have cell phone reception – or school shootings – in Tahiti, I bet."

Quatre snorted. "Been there – trust me, Duo, you'd be bored in two seconds."

"Because I'm not already bored here."

Quatre frowned.

"Give it a chance, Duo. You might be surprised."

Duo felt slightly guilty from the disappointment in his friend's voice.

"What are we doing again?" He asked in an attempt to smooth things over.

"First we stay at a real, authentic ranch for two nights. Then we'll ride along the Missouri river and through the mountains for ten days, camping in the woods and exploring the wilderness before we return to the ranch. And then we come home."

Duo rolled his eyes at Quatre's recitation of the brochure.

"You realize I've only ever slept outside on the street, right? I don't even know how to light a fire. What about bears, or snakes, or –"

"We'll be accompanied by two experienced guides, both of whom are well-trained in survival skills and –"

"Think they took a course in that or –"

"AND familiar with the area we'll be traveling. Honestly, Duo. It'll be an adventure."

"Yeah. I think you've been spending a little too much time with your Brokeback Mountain DVD," Duo shot back.

Quatre frowned at him.

"I have not. But don't tell me you don't imagine two cowboys as our guides – totally hot – leading us through the forest. All tanned and muscled and –"

"Probably it's two lesbians who hate men."

Duo could feel Quatre's glare, even through the blonde's sunglasses.

"Duo –"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry."

"I went with the flow when you took us to New Orleans to rebuild houses."

"Hey! That was an awesome time, and we were helping people!"

"And we got accosted by right-wingers who threatened to kill us in our sleep for being gay."

"Yeah, that part wasn't as good – but it was a great two weeks. Remember how tan we were after? And how impressive our arm muscles were for, what, three days?"

Quatre snorted a laugh.

"Okay, look. I know. I'll try to… go with the flow. It's just… I hate nature. I'm a city boy, born and raised. I didn't have a cabin in the Finger Lakes I went to every year growing up. This is new to me."

"I know, Duo. I know. But that doesn't mean it won't be fun. Plus, we haven't gotten to spend much time together since Christmas, and I really want us to have a good time out here. We could both use a break from civilization right now, you know? And from the people we – um… from people."

Duo sighed.

"You're right about that. Here's to two weeks without any craziness. I hope they ARE lesbians, Quatre. You and I don't need any more drama in our lives."

"A two week fling is not drama. Don't wish lesbians upon me, Duo Maxwell." Quatre turned off of I-15 onto a smaller, even windier road. Duo braced himself as they took the curves at nearly seventy miles an hour.

It wasn't long afterwards that they were pulling off onto a one-lane dirt road. Quatre finally slowed as they drove for fifteen minutes, alone except for the evergreens that stretched out on either side of the road.

Finally they saw a wooden archway ahead. The archway straddled the road and hanging from the center was a sign: B&B Ranch. They drove through the archway, expecting something… but the scenery was the same.

Until Quatre slammed on the breaks.

A young girl, no more than seven years old, ran out onto the road, her arms loaded with what looked like clothes. She paid the car absolutely no attention and crossed the road, disappearing onto a trail that led back into the woods.

"Jesus Fucking _Christ_," Duo muttered, his heart still thudding.

Quatre looked pale.

"It's okay, man, she looked fine. Didn't even see the fucking car."

Quatre nodded and pressed down on the gas again, more cautiously.

"God, this place is –"

Quatre slammed on the breaks again.

Now streaking out of the woods were two men.

Two grown, tanned, well-muscled men wearing cowboy hats and boots.

And nothing else.

One of the men stopped in the road, putting a hand on the hood of the car and glaring at them with deep, exotic blue eyes.

Duo swallowed hard and fought to keep his own eyes from looking downward.

The other man was scanning the road, ignoring them completely.

"Izzy!" He shouted in a deep, rich voice.

There was an echoing giggle.

"She's in the woods," the man said to the blue-eyed one.

Together they sprinted off.

Duo and Quatre shared a look.

"This is _so_ much better than Brokeback Mountain," Quatre said as he hit the gas again.

Silently, Duo agreed with him.

* * *

The B&B Ranch claimed to have been in operation for thirty years. The ranch prided itself on it's horses, which surprised Duo, who thought the only thing people ranched were cows. 

When they finally pulled up to the ranch house they sat in the car for a moment, admiring the huge, two story wooden structure. Built in the traditional log-cabin style, the house reflected modern architecture and amenities as much as it seemed to embrace its surroundings. There was a wrap-around porch, complete with rocking chairs and a few wooden barrels.

"Wow," Duo said.

"Pretty nice, huh?" Quatre agreed.

"Yeah. Kinda looks like a resort."

"It kind of is. They've been running these tours for years, you know."

"And ranching? How do they do both?"

Quatre shrugged.

"I dunno. Must have something to do with scheduling or something. Maybe one of the B's does the tours and the other one runs the ranch?" Quatre hypothesized.

"Maybe."

Duo got out of the car, glad to stretch his legs and escape from Quatre's driving. He retrieved both his and Quatre's duffel bags from the backseat while Quatre grabbed their backpacks. Duo fought to not roll his eyes as he looked again at Quatre's luggage. The blonde had bought brand new North Face equipment for the trip – including a tent, jacket, and survival gear. Duo's much used Adidas duffel bag and Starter backpack were completely outclassed.

"I hope those guys work here," Quatre said.

"Yeah, me too. It'll suck when we turn on the tv tonight, after meeting our _lesbian_ guides, to see the news bulletin that some kid was abducted by two naked guys."

Quatre glared and Duo stuck out his tongue.

It was then that they noticed the young girl perched on the top step of the porch, looking at them moodily.

"Guess not," Duo said sheepishly after Quatre shot him an "I told you so" look.

"Hey," Quatre called to the girl as they approached.

"Hi," she said, voice betraying tears.

"Everything okay?" Quatre asked in his nicest voice.

"No. My Uncle Trowa's mad at me." She pouted, looking insufferably cute.

"Oh. Why?"

"Because I took his and Heero's clothes while they were swimming and they had to run back to the house naked."

Duo fought to keep a straight face at this news.

"Oh. Um, did you apologize?"

"Yes, but he still won't take me riding tonight! He said that I couldn't be rewarded if I did something bad!" She scowled and Duo couldn't help it, he started laughing.

Both the girl and Quatre glared at him.

"I'm sorry – sorry – it's just… those two guys… they were chasing you because you stole their clothes it's just… you got them so good!" Duo took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

The front door squeaked open and a woman, about thirty years old, walked out onto the porch.

"Izzy, where – oh. Hello." She looked down at the girl, Duo and Quatre.

Quatre stepped forward, hand extended.

"Hi, ma'am. I'm Quatre Winner and this is Duo Maxwell. We're here for –"

"For the fourteen-day trail adventure. Yes. I'm Catherine Bloom. I see you've met my daughter, Izzy."

Duo shot Quatre a knowing look, and mouthed the word "lesbians."

Quatre's face went red and he looked away from Duo.

"My brother is still making dinner – it should be ready in about thirty minutes." She looked at her wristwatch. "Oh. It's already seven, isn't it? Well, you two are right on time. Let me take you in and get you settled and then you can eat." She paused to look down at her daughter. "Izzy, I just talked to Trowa and –"

"I know, I know," the girl said after sighing. "I'm in trouble and he's not taking me riding tonight."

Catherine's lips twitched and Duo fought to keep away his own grin.

"Come inside, gentlemen."

They followed her into the cabin and Duo was just as pleasantly surprised by the interior as he had been by the exterior. He had been half-afraid the walls would be covered with animal heads. Instead it was sparsely decorated with Mission-style furniture and what looked like Native American art.

"Nice," Duo whispered to Quatre, who nodded back at him.

Catherine led them upstairs and down a hallway.

"These are the guest rooms. We usually have more than just two for a trip, so there are two beds in each room. I, um, when you made reservations I didn't ask – would you like to share a room or ?"

Duo chuckled nervously.

"Are you kidding? Share a room with him? He snores way too loud. We'll take separate rooms, if that's okay."

She nodded, face stil slightly flushed with embarrassment.

"Of course. These two rooms are ready. The guest bathroom is down at the end of the hall, on the right. There's still some time before dinner, if you two want to settle in. Just come downstairs to the living room when you're ready, and I'll take you out back."

"Out back?" Quatre asked.

She nodded.

"Traditionally we cookout the first night of a trip, but since Mr. Winner is a vegetarian we're cooking inside. But we'll still eat outside."

"Will there be meat for those of us who don't care about killing animals?" Duo asked, grinning at Quatre's look of disgust.

Catherine laughed.

"Yes, there will be. We're having tacos, actually."

Duo nodded.

"Sounds wonderful. Thank you, Catherine."

"Our pleasure, Mr. Maxwell."

"Please, call me Duo."

"Then it's our pleasure, Duo."

She smiled at them again and then turned and left.

Duo waggled his eyebrows at Quatre.

"Hear that? OUR pleasure. She means her and her _lesbian_ girlfriend."

Quatre rolled his eyes.

"No, she probably means her and her brother."

"Ew. That's gross, man."

"I didn't mean it like – oh, grow up Duo."

Quatre turned and went into his room. Laughing, Duo went into the other room across the hall and started to unpack a few things.

* * *

Twenty minutes later they were reintroduced to the naked men. This time, unfortunately, they were fully clothed. 

Catherine made the introductions.

"Duo, Quatre, this is my brother, Trowa Barton," she indicated the taller of the two men, who nodded in response, "and this is Heero Yuy. They'll be your guides for your trip."

"Hi," Quatre said enthusiastically.

Duo rolled his eyes at Quatre's obvious attraction to both men.

"For the love of God, Q, they're probably straight," he hissed into his friend's ear.

"Not a chance," Quatre responded brightly.

"Besides," he whispered into Duo's ear as he moved past him to sit down on the picnic table, "I'm completely irresistible."

Duo couldn't deny the truth of that statement. For as long as he had known Quatre, the blonde had gotten everything he wanted with a combination of his wealth and charm. It would be frustrating if Quatre wasn't also a ridiculously nice, decent person as well.

Izzy, Catherine, and Heero were already seated at the table when Duo and Quatre took seats on the opposite side, leaving the last open seat beside Duo. Trowa set several plates of food on the table before he also sat.

Duo swallowed hard and fought to keep himself from remembering just how amazing Trowa's body had looked when he had been naked, running in front of their car.

Plates were traded and tacos made in silence for several minutes. Quatre had just polished off the first of his three tempe-tacos before he tried to start a conversation.

"This tempe is wonderful," he said.

"Thank you," Trowa said, smiling slightly. "It's the first time I've ever cooked it."

"Oh – um, not too many vegetarians come out here?" Quatre looked guilty.

"No. We've had to do a few kosher trips, but you're our first vegetarian," Catherine responded, helping herself to another of the meat tacos.

"This meat's great too –" Duo said. "It tastes different, though. Is it organic or something?"

"Turkey," Trowa explained.

"Never had a turkey taco before."

Izzy giggled at the alliteration and Duo smiled at her. She was cute, and seemed to have a penchant for troublemaking. Much like Duo himself.

"We'll have steaks tomorrow night – and something vegetarian for you as well, Mr. Winner," Trowa said.

"Oh, please call me Quatre. I'm sorry if it's too much trouble I –"

"It's no trouble, Quatre. It's our job to accommodate you." Trowa smiled again at the blonde, who practically melted.

Duo rolled his eyes again before noticing that Heero was glaring over at him.

"So what made you two decide to try out one of our tours?" Catherine asked into the silence.

"Well," Quatre started, "we're from New York and since Duo's never been camping before, I thought this might be fun for him."

Duo rolled his eyes.

"Plus he was sort of hoping I'd get eaten by a bear."

Izzy giggled again.

"Bears don't eat people," she said. "They bite you, but they won't eat you."

"Yeah, well, I'm scared of snakes too."

Izzy shook her head, obviously disappointed in Duo.

"Uncle Trowa and Heero aren't afraid of snakes, or bears, or wolves, or –"

"Wolves? There are wolves out here?!" Duo turned to glare at Quatre.

On his other side Trowa chuckled, and the rich sound made Duo pause.

"Not too many. We just need to make sure to keep the campsites clean, and we should be fine." Trowa's assurance sounded amused.

Mentally Duo kicked himself. Just because the guy was ridiculously good looking didn't mean that Duo had to make an idiot of himself. He looked over at Quatre, noticing how the blonde kept shooting glances down at Trowa.

Great. That made the tall brunette completely off limits to Duo. Even if he did want to compete with his friend (and he didn't), Quatre would no doubt be Trowa's first choice.

"…spend the first full day. Sound good?" Catherine was speaking.

"What? Sorry, I, um… zoned out," Duo mumbled, flushing when Heero glared at him again.

Catherine smiled kindly.

"We usually spend the first full day giving you riding lessons and letting you explore the creek. It's about half a mile from here."

"It's really fun to go swimming there!" Izzy joined in, eyes gleaming as she looked between Heero and Trowa.

"Yes," Trowa agreed, refusing to rise to her bait. "There's a walking trail as well."

"A swim sounds wonderful," Quatre said.

Duo glared at him and Quatre shrugged.

"I'm sure you could try the walking trail instead," he whispered.

"Traitor," Duo muttered back.

Catherine gave them patronizing looks.

"I'm sure that Izzy wouldn't mind going swimming tomorrow. I'll take you to the creek, Quatre. Duo, if you do want to try the trail, then Heero or Trowa could take you."

"Oh, it's fine, I don't want to trouble anyone –"

"It's no trouble," Heero said, his first words. Judging from his tone of voice, Duo was willing to be he had only spoken after being kicked under the table by Trowa.

"Okay. Great. Um, what time should we head out?"

"It's not too long of a trail. You could do it in the morning and be back for lunch, and we could have the riding lessons that afternoon," Catherine suggested.

"Okay. Sounds great."

Duo looked over at Heero, noticing how very unhappy he looked with the arrangement.

"Finished! Can we go for a ride now, Uncle Trowa?" Izzy pushed her plate away and turned big, blue eyes on Trowa.

"Izzy. Didn't Trowa tell you he wasn't going to take you riding tonight?" Catherine's "mom" tone seemed to have zero effect on the girl, who simply blinked and continued to look adorable.

Trowa sighed.

"Yes. I'll go saddle Heavyarms."

Izzy clapped her hands excitedly, then grabbed her empty plate and sped away inside.

Duo chuckled at her speed.

"She really wants to go riding," he said.

Trowa nodded.

"We usually go every night when it's summer. She likes to look at the stars."

Duo couldn't help but grin at the obvious affection between Trowa and his niece.

He saw the dopey look Quatre wore and forced his mind away from Trowa. Again. He looked over at Heero and saw that the man was glaring at him. Again.

Great, he thought, one of them already hates me and Quatre's in love with the other one.

* * *

It was after ten p.m. when Trowa and Izzy returned from their ride. Duo had decided to read on the back deck instead of joining Quatre and Catherine in watching Larry King interview President Obama. He didn't know where Heero had wandered off to after dinner, but Duo suspected the anti-social tour guide was in hiding. 

One of Duo's greatest passions was the written word and for as long as he could remember it had been his one weakness. He was addicted to the library and during college had practically slept there. Quatre had warned him not to bring too many books on this vacation – on their trip to Key West two years ago Duo had read a record seventeen books in between jaunts to the bars – so he had only packed three books. He had finished one on the plane ride out and was now half-way through _Lonesome Dove_. He had read the book before, but there was something to be said for reading it out here, in Montana, instead of cooped up in his New York apartment.

Duo put the book down when he heard footsteps coming up the path to the deck.

It was Trowa, carrying a sleeping Izzy in his arms.

The guide nodded at Duo as he passed him, then disappeared into the house.

Sighing, Duo picked up his book again. But this time he was completely uninterested. He reread one paragraph four times before setting it down again.

"Book not very good?"

Duo spun around, almost falling off of his chair.

Trowa was leaning against the porch railing, half in shadow.

"Jesus you scared me."

"I'm sorry. Did you want me to leave you alone?" Trowa moved towards the door.

"No, no. I just didn't hear you come back out."

Trowa settled against the railing again. He nodded towards the book and Duo turned it so that he could see the cover.

"Are you a fan of westerns?" Trowa asked, one eyebrow arched.

Duo shrugged.

"Not particularly. But this isn't a typical western. I've read it before – thought it might be nice to reread out here."

Trowa nodded, thoughtful.

"I really read everything I can get my hands on," Duo went on. Babbling like an idiot. He forced himself to stop talking.

"We've got quite a few books here, in the office. If you want, you're more than welcome to read them while you're here."

"Thanks – Quatre made me promise not to bring too many."

Trowa smiled slightly.

"That was probably smart. The pack mule is going to be weighed down enough with your friend's luggage as it is."

Duo chuckled and a comfortable silence filled the lull in conversation.

After several minutes, however, Trowa shifted, and the movement caught Duo's eye.

"So… you ranch horses? When you aren't taking ignorant city people through the mountains?"

"Yeah. It was my father's ranch. When he died my sister got the idea to lead tours through the mountains. Been doing that ever since."

"Oh." The way Trowa spoke about his father made it clear that there had been no love lost between the two.

"And you? When you aren't roaming the wilds what do you do?" There was a grin in Trowa's voice and Duo laughed at the slight teasing.

"I teach high school history."

"Have any luck with that?"

Duo shrugged.

"With some. And with others… not so much."

"What about your friend?"

"Quatre? He's a stock broker. A real wizard."

"Does he invest your money?"

"No, a friend of his does. Quatre doesn't want to be responsible for me going bankrupt." Duo wondered why the conversation had shifted to Quatre. Of course, he realized, Trowa was fishing for information about the blonde.

"That's smart of him."

"Yeah," Duo agreed, refusing to elaborate.

"I get the impression you don't spend much time out of doors,"

"Well, I spend time outdoors. Just not in the woods."

"And you hate it already."

"No, not really. I mean… it's tough to look around and be able to see so much. All these stars are disconcerting. But the air feels nice out here. And it's quiet. I haven't had quiet in a long time."

"Was that a hint for me to leave you alone?"

"No – sorry. I mean, if you want to go, don't let me keep you out here –"

"No, I'm fine where I am."

Duo wasn't sure how to take that comment, afraid to read too much into it.

"So… you grew up here?"

Trowa shook his head.

"No. My mom and I moved around a lot. I never set foot on this place until my father died."

"Oh. Ah, I'm sorry I keep bringing that up."

"Don't be. It's nothing to be sorry for." Trowa's voice was hard and Duo wondered what had happened between him and his father to have estranged them so badly.

There was a crunch of dirt on the path leading to the porch and both Duo and Trowa turned.

Heero approached, still wearing a hat even though it was dark out.

"Everyone's in for the night," he said to Trowa, completely ignoring Duo.

Trowa nodded and Heero turned to Duo, his blue eyes piercing.

"What time did you want to head out tomorrow?" He demanded.

"Oh, ah. What time do you want to? I don't want to interrupt your schedule."

"You make my schedule for the next two weeks, Mr. Maxwell." Heero didn't sound very thrilled at the prospect.

"Right. Um, if we leave here at eight, will we be back in time for lunch?"

"If you're in good shape." Heero looked Duo over.

"Okay. Then eight?"

Heero nodded, gave Duo one final glare, and walked into the house. Duo looked over at Trowa as soon as Heero was gone.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked.

"No. He's always been like this. It's nothing personal."

"Must be a real hit with the tours…" Duo muttered under his breath.

Trowa chuckled and Duo flushed, unaware he had spoken that loudly.

"Shit – I'm sorry. I really shouldn't say –"

"No, it's fine. Heero's amazing on the tours, you'll see as soon as we set out. It's here that he seems out of place. He's never been good at staying still."

" Have you two been together for a while? I mean, working together?"

Trowa's eyes sharpened at the comment.

"Heero and I met eight years ago."

Duo knew he had somehow gotten too personal with that question.

He sucked in a deep breath, preparing for an apology.

"It might be wise to turn in soon, Mr. Maxwell. If you plan on hiking the trail in four hours, Heero's gonna work you over." There was a distant formality to Trowa's force.

"Oh. Ah. Thanks. G'night Tr – Mr. Barton." Duo watched the tall man walk back into the house.

"Great job, Duo.," he muttered to himself. "Piss off both of your tour guides." Visions of being left alone in the woods, surrounded by bears, while Trowa, Heero, and Quatre rode away to safety filled his mind.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: There have been a lot of questions about pairings for this fic… and I left those out on purpose, because, for this fic especially, things aren't always what they may seem…. Rest assured, there WILL be pairings – it being a romance and all, but they might not be what you expect.

And thanks again for all the great reviews, it's wonderful to know that you folks are following my stories and enjoying them. Thanks!

Also, once again, my profound apologies for being so bad at updating regularly. I just started grad school, and I thought I would have more time on my hands… that is so not true. So, expect fairly infrequent updates – but this will be finished and I appreciate all the support you folks have given me!

Warnings: Language, angst, yaoi, the usual….

* * *

Chapter 2

When Duo woke the next morning he wasn't surprised to find Quatre still in bed across the hall. While Quatre kept ridiculous hours at his job, the blonde also knew how to have a lie-in. Duo doubted he would be up before ten. During the school year Duo usually set his alarm for six, but since he was on vacation he slept in until seven during the summer.

After a quick shower Duo dressed and set out in search of breakfast and Heero.

Breakfast was easy enough to find. Trowa was in the kitchen making pancakes while Catherine and Izzy sat at the table, anxiously awaiting the food.

Duo smiled a greeting, which Catherine and Izzy both returned.

"Morning," he said to Trowa, who had his back turned.

"Good morning," Trowa said stiffly. Still mad then, Duo decided. He sat down beside Izzy at the table.

"Uncle Trowa's making pancakes," Izzy said.

Duo nodded.

"Smells great, too." He turned to Catherine. "You two must be pretty spoiled with him cooking for you. If last night was anything to go by, your brother is a great cook."

Catherine chuckled.

"It's not a matter of him spoiling us. It's more a matter of survival."

Trowa set a plate down in front of Duo, green eyes just this side of angry.

"It's not that Catherine CAN'T cook. She just isn't any good at it."

Catherine shot him a glare, but Izzy nodded in agreement.

"It's true. The only thing Mom can cook is soup – and that's because it's from a can."

Trowa put a plate stacked high with pancakes down on the table before sitting down on Duo's left.

Izzy immediately dove in, earning a reproachful glare from Catherine and a smirk from Duo.

Duo waited until Izzy had loaded down her plate before he snagged a few pancakes for himself.

"These are amazing!" He said after a bite, hoping to win back Trowa's good graces.

"Thank you," came the somewhat sullen supply.

"No, really. I'm such a snob when it comes to pancakes, and these are the best I've ever had. I might not leave, ever."

Catherine's eyes glittered.

"I'm afraid we'd have to put you to work in that case, Duo."

"No problem. I'm sure I could do something… maybe sweep?"

Izzy laughed.

"Still feeling up for a hike, Mr. Maxwell?" Trowa asked, voice painfully polite.

Catherine looked between Trowa and Duo, frowning.

"Uh, yeah, if Heero's still okay with taking me. I'd really like to."

Trowa nodded.

"I'll find him after we've finished breakfast."

"Oh – um, he doesn't eat with you?" Duo abruptly realized that question might also offend Trowa. But it was too late now.

"Not normally," Catherine said, just as Trowa's eyes started to narrow again. "He likes to get up at dawn, most days. Speaking of, when can we expect to see Mr. Winner this morning?"

"Quatre? He won't be up before ten – oh, and he has these protein shake things for breakfast, even brought his own, so don't worry about that or anything."

Trowa stood up and reached for Duo's plate.

"I'll clean up in here and then get Heero. Duo, you're free to wander around, I'm sure he'll find you."

"No, let me help you with these." Duo grabbed his plate back from Trowa and reached for Catherine's empty plate.

Trowa arched an eyebrow, then turned to Izzy.

"Izzy, can you go find Heero? Tell him that Mr. Maxwell is ready for the hike."

"Okay…" she looked at Duo and shook her head. When she walked by him on her way out of the kitchen she stopped. "You're in trouuuuble," she whispered.

Catherine looked between them again.

"I'll be in the office, working," she said and made her own retreat.

Leaving Duo alone with Trowa, who was once again glaring at him.

Duo stacked a few more plates on top of his and walked over to the sink. He set the plates on the counter and turned.

Trowa was right in front of him, holding the rest of the plates.

"Mr. Maxwell, you are a paying customer, and it is my job to treat you with the respect you deserve." Trowa sucked in a breath and put the plates on the counter. "However, I draw the line at allowing you to make insinuations about my personal life."

"Wha –"

Trowa held up a hand.

"Yes, I am homosexual. But that is no business of yours. Yes, I cook instead of my sister. I LIKE to cook. Again, it isn't any business of yours. I've been doing this for five years and my sexual orientation hasn't been a problem before. If it bothers you, you are more than welcome to leave. But I haven't worked for this, just so people can come out here and judge me."

Duo's jaw dropped.

"Seriously?"

Trowa scowled.

"Whoa. Okay. A few things – I'm nosy, so last night, when I asked about you and Heero, it came out wrong – but I WAS curious. Me complimenting you on cooking – that's all it was, complimenting. Because you really are a great cook. As for me JUDGING you. Um, have you actually seen me and Quatre? I'm the guy with a three foot braid wearing tight t-shirts and cologne to go on a HIKE. And Quatre showed up with brand-new, color coordinated luggage. We – I'm not judging."

There was a moment of silence.

"Okay," Trowa said and turned on the water to start washing dishes.

Duo stood there, confused.

"Um – does this mean you aren't going to leave me to die out in the woods, then? Are we good now?"

Trowa's lips twitched.

"Yes, I suppose it does."

Duo heaved an exaggerated sigh of relief.

"That's good – had nightmares about it last night." Duo paused, looking at Trowa, trying to gauge his mood. "So have you and Heero been together for eight years, then, or –" He stopped abruptly when he spotted Heero walking up to the kitchen from outside.

Trowa smirked.

"Ready?" Heero asked as he opened the door and stuck his head in.

Duo nodded and walked towards him. Heero turned and started to walk away.

"Oh – Mr. Maxwell," Trowa said.

"Duo, call me Duo."

"Duo. I like your cologne."

Duo felt his face flush and he made a speedy escape from the kitchen, ignoring the sound of Trowa chuckling as he closed the door.

"Smooth, Maxwell. Real smooth."

"Talking to yourself is a sign of insanity," a solemn voice said.

Duo looked down at Izzy, who seemed to have appeared from nowhere.

"Um. I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

Heero was waiting for him by the porch, a backpack slung over his shoulders, hat firmly in place on his head. Idly, Duo wondered if he ever took it off. Maybe he even showered with it on?

"We'll need to hike one mile every twenty minutes, if we're to make the lookout and then turn around and be back in time for lunch," the blue eyed man said without preamble.

"Er… okay. That doesn't sound too bad."

Heero smirked.

"I doubt you'll be saying that once you see the incline we're on." He looked Duo over, a dubious expression on his face. "Of course, we'll turn back whenever you want, if the hike gets too hard."

Duo bristled.

"I'll keep whatever pace you set, don't worry about that."

The smirk was back.

"We'll see. I hope you were in the mood for some exercise."

And with that the guide turned, heading towards the trees at the edge of the ranch. Duo followed him, trying not to panic as he looked around at the mountains.

Sure, Trowa had promised not to leave him in the woods to die – but he doubted Heero would be willing to make the same promise.

And Heero hadn't been kidding about the workout.

The first hour they hiked in silence. The trail winded uphill at a fairly steep angle, and the ground was shaded by tall, ancient evergreens. The sounds of wildlife were faint and the air had a musky, unfamiliar scent.

It wasn't until they stopped for a brief rest and Heero passed him a bottle of water that Duo thought to ask Heero about their path.

"So, where are we headed?"

Heero took a healthy swig of his own water before responding.

"Towards the Missouri. We'll keep going uphill for another mile, and then it will level off. We should reach the overlook in about an hour, if we keep up this pace."

"What's the smell around here?" Duo asked, feeling bold after Heero had responded in such detail.

"The forest. You aren't used to it, I suppose. It's basically the scent of decay."

"Er, sounds nice."

"It's natural. Further on, closer to the river, the air clears a bit."

"It's not bad, I guess. Just different."

Heero nodded and looked at his watch.

"Let's get back on it."

"Sure, hey, what's that flower over there?" Duo pointed to a round, pinkish flower.

"Bitterroot. State flower."

"Oh." Duo passed the water back to Heero and the two set out again.

"Those trees to our left are red cedars," Heero said after about five minutes of hiking.

"What about the shorter ones, are those –"

"Cottonwood trees."

And so the hike continued, with Heero pointing out vegetation every few minutes or so. Strangely, Duo found himself drawn to the landscape as he learned more about it. It was as though he was learning the lands' secrets. When he was able to tell the difference between dryads and columbines Heero even complimented him.

It was another hour before they reached the lookout, and it took Duo's breath away.

Suddenly the trees parted and a great expanse of wilderness was before him. The Missouri winded through the rocks below and green mountains stretched out beyond, the great blue sky above it all.

"Wow." It was all Duo could say, all he could think as he took in the sheer spectacle of the unspoiled land.

Heero walked up to his side, smirking slightly.

"Wow," Duo repeated as the details of the place – the swirling foam of the rushing river, the sharp fragrance of the trees – reached him.

"Hn."

"This place is amazing."

Heero didn't respond.

"I never knew it was so…"

"Perfect," Heero supplied.

Duo nodded in agreement.

"It just feels, like… like HOME almost. Looking at it… it's like it belongs, and like I belong. Sort of. I…" Duo trailed off, aware he was vocalizing his thoughts and sounded ridiculous.

Heero shook his head.

"I know. The first time I saw it, I thought I wouldn't be able to walk away."

Duo nodded emphatically.

"It's so open. It's like it's welcoming you."

"See that path over there, down by the river? We'll follow that tomorrow." Heero pointed at a place to their right.

"Is most of the trip near the river?"

"A good part. Towards the end we stray a bit. It's easier to stay close to the water, though." Heero paused. "We should head back, if we're going to be on time for lunch."

Duo nodded absently.

"Thank you – for taking me on the hike."

Heero shrugged. "It's my job."

Duo rolled his eyes.

"Still, I appreciate it."

Heero hesitated, then nodded. "You're welcome."

They arrived back at the lunch just as Quatre, Izzy, and Catherine did. Quatre was still in his swim trunks (it had taken nearly an hour of persuasion by Duo to get his friend to pack decent swimwear), with a towel wrapped around his neck as he and Izzy approached.

As they walked out to meet the trio, Duo heard Heero suck in a breath. He felt like smirking himself.

It was no doubt Quatre's torso that had caught Heero's attention.

Quatre might be a workaholic, but he was also addicted to exercise, and it showed. Though he was pale, Quatre was also incredibly toned, and his lean frame showed off his muscles well.

"Not a bad view, huh?" Duo teased.

Beside him Heero scowled and Duo chuckled.

"I don't blame you for looking," Duo continued, "he definitely takes care of himself. Guess it must pay off to be a health nut and have a private gym in your office… I'm a big fan of his abs, personally. His arms are great, mind you, but it's the abs… the way they flex when he walks, or…"

Heero's glare became nuclear and Duo trailed off, content with his minor victory.

As they turned towards the house, he couldn't resist another comment.

"Course, he's convinced you're straight, so if you want to see the tattoo on his ass, you'll have to convince him you think he's hot. Oh, hey, do you want a cup to catch that drool?"

* * *

Lunch was pleasant – salad for Quatre and sandwiches for everyone else – and Duo spent the entire time trying to avoid looking at Trowa, afraid to get caught staring.

After that came the riding lessons, which Duo looked forward to about as much as he looked forward to going to the dentist. Quatre, of course, was relaxed about the whole thing – he'd been riding since he was four and had even contemplated a career as an equestrian before his father had forced him into the family business.

The closest Duo had come to a horse before now was a strange encounter with a New York City cop, a memory Duo had blocked out for a long time but that now came back to him as he approached the stables.

"Stop being so apprehensive. It won't be that bad – besides, they can smell your fear and it makes THEM anxious."

Duo glared at Quatre.

"Easy enough for you to say, you didn't get chased through Central Park by one of these beasts when you were seven."

Quatre paused.

"No, you're right about that," he agreed.

Duo rolled his eyes.

"If I die – "

"I get your CD collection and your next door neighbor gets your books, I know."

"Um, I was going to say that I'd come back to haunt you. But your ruthless efficiency is charming, you know."

"I know! People tell me everyday, too, but it's still nice to hear."

Duo chuckled and Quatre grinned at him.

Their jesting had carried them into the stables, where Duo and Trowa were saddling two horses.

Trowa nodded at them.

"We're going to start out with a few laps around the corral, and then we'll try a few miles to the river – to give you a feel for the terrain we'll be taking tomorrow." The tall man led a white, spotted horse towards Duo. It had large, blue eyes and looked slightly demonic. Duo took a step back.

"This is Scythe, she's rather well-behaved, and she'll be your mount for the trip," Duo explained.

"Appaloosa?" Quatre said, coming to inspect the horse. "She's beautiful – really remarkable coloring." He ran a hand over the horse's mane.

Trowa nodded, smiling slightly.

"Thank you, she is. And for you we've got Sandrock. He's a Colorado Ranger." He gestured to the large bay that Heero was still saddling. Quatre moved past Scythe, towards the other horse.

Trowa turned to Duo.

"You'll need to get over your fear of horses if you intend to ride one," he said, smiling slightly.

Duo glared at him.

"Don't you have anything… smaller?"

Trowa shook his head and reached into a pocket, pulling out a carrot.

"Here, feed this to her," he instructed.

Duo took the carrot gingerly. Scythe followed his movement with interest and stepped forward, nose twitching as she smelled the treat.

"Um – " Duo forced himself to remain calm when the horse's mouth opened and then closed over the carrot.

"That's good – just let her finish. Try petting her." Trowa's voice was calm, soothing, and it relaxed Duo enough that he reached out a hand to Scythe's mane.

The horse stood placidly and allowed Duo to pet her.

"Huh. Not so bad," Duo conceded.

"Good. Let's try mounting, shall we?"

There was a suggestive tone in Trowa's voice and Duo shot him a dirty look.

"Come over here, to her side." Duo did as instructed and with Trowa's help he managed to clamber onto the saddle. He awkwardly, holding the reins stiffly and praying he didn't die.

Trowa put one hand on his leg, just above his knee, and squeezed lightly.

"You're doing fine. Scythe will take care of you. She's only ever killed one of her riders, and he wasn't nearly as good looking as you are."

Duo snorted.

"Yeah, I'm sure my stunning good looks have SUCH an effect on her," he muttered.

"She's not the only one," Trowa assured him.

Duo felt his face flush and looked down at the saddle horn, clenched tightly by his left hand.

"Ah –"

Quatre, comfortably mounted on Sandrock, rode past them, led by Heero.

"Shall we?" Trowa asked.

"Sure. Just – let's not go too fast, okay?"

"Okay," Trowa agreed and led them out into the corral.

Quatre was doing laps easily on the other horse, looking like he was born to sit there, while Duo continued to cling onto Scythe for dear life for the next hour.

Trowa taught him some basic commands, and by the end of the hour Duo was slightly reassured that Scythe wouldn't kill him.

"Ready to hit the trail?" Trowa asked.

"No," Duo assured him. "Can't we hike instead?"

"I'm afraid not. It's a bit too far, and the supplies a bit too heavy, to hike."

Duo sighed.

"Okay, then I guess I'm ready."

Trowa nodded.

"Then I'll go saddle up Heavyarms and Wing. Stay right here."

"Yeah, like I'd go anywhere on my own."

Duo watched Trowa walk away, admiring the view, until he saw Quatre also looking. Quatre caught his eye and winked. Duo shook his head, admiring and slightly jealous.

Trowa returned a few minutes later, mounted on the back of a large, brown stallion. He rode towards Quatre.

"We're just going to ride up to the ridge, and then back. That should give both of you a feel for your animals, and the terrain."

"Great. It's wonderful to be riding again, I haven't in years…" Quatre trailed off, wistfully rubbing his hand on Sandrock's mane.

Heero rode out just then on a white horse, and Duo felt proud that he refrained from commenting on the irony.

He seriously doubted that, white horse or no, Heero was a knight in shining armor who would risk saving anyone. Especially Duo.

* * *

Three hours later Duo limped back towards the house, cursing animals, nature, and Quatre.

His blonde friend, however, was ecstatic.

"Oh, Duo, we're going to have an amazing time for the next two weeks. Really, getting to experience nature – all of it – it's going to be great."

"Mm. Yeah, can't wait for a repeat of today."

Quatre frowned.

"It really wasn't that bad, Duo."

"I was knocked off my horse by a tree branch and I made an idiot out of myself. How is that not bad?"

Just then Heero strode past them, smirking at Duo.

"Didn't seem that out of place," he said without stopping.

Duo's eyes widened.

"You –" Quatre caught his arm.

"He's just teasing you, Duo."

"Whatever. Are you sure it isn't too late to back out of this?"

"If you back out now you won't get steak tonight."

"Steak does sound really good…almost as good as getting eaten by bears," Duo muttered.

Quatre rolled his eyes.

"You're – " he stopped and looked away. Duo followed his gaze to where Trowa was just leaving the stables. "You go on, I'll be in soon," he finished, already walking away.

"Sure, leave me alone with a guy who wants to kill me. That's what friends do." But Quatre was already too far away to hear him. Duo shook his head and continued walking to the house alone.

Catherine was sitting on the back porch. She smiled at him as he approached.

"How was it?"

"I prefer hiking. That I could do all day long. Riding in the saddle is another thing."

She nodded sympathetically.

"It IS an adjustment. Remind me after dinner, I've got some ointment I usually give to our first-timers. Rub it on tonight and again tomorrow – it should relieve most of your soreness. You'll get used to it by the third day or so, though."

"Great, only a few more days of torture then."

She laughed.

"Surely it isn't that bad?"

"No, it isn't. I just like to complain. Actually, I'm sort of amazed by how bad it isn't. I came here expecting to hate every minute, but…" he trailed off at the sound of Quatre's laughter.

Both he and Catherine looked over to where Trowa and Quatre were leaning against a corral fence, talking.

Catherine frowned slightly.

"Your friend, Quatre…"

"Is very friendly, I know."

"Well, what I was going to say is that he seems quite taken with my brother."

Duo looked at her uneasily.

"What makes you think that?"

She leveled a glare in his direction.

"Other than the fact he can't keep his eyes off of him?"

Duo shrugged, he was guilty of the same crime.

"I just want to make it clear that my brother is a good man, and even if he's quiet, he's still very open. Some people can mistake that for, well…"

"You mean you don't want Quatre under the impression that Trowa is leading him on."

"Right."

"Um, you realize your brother is a grown man, and that, well, maybe he's interested in Quatre also?"

"My brother isn't interested in flings. If he is interested in Quatre, then it won't end well. It's clear your friend only wants to have fun on his vacation, not begin a serious relationship."

"Whoa, whoa. Maybe Quatre COULD be interested in something serious with Trowa, but even if he isn't, that their business, right? Quatre's a good guy, too. He won't encourage Trowa with false promises."

Catherine frowned slightly, but eventually nodded.

"I've seen him hurt too many times, Duo. You two aren't our first handsome clients, you know. And, well… Trowa's never had an easy life, I just want to spare him pain when I can."

Duo reached over and squeezed her hand.

"And that's great, Catherine. But you can't shelter him from something just because YOU are afraid."

She nodded again, more reluctantly than before.

"Well, those two will be in soon enough, I suppose. It'll be an hour before dinner is ready, do you want to get in a shower?"

"Why, Catherine, I can't believe you just propositioned me after all this talk -"

"Quiet, you." She swatted at him playfully and he jumped out of the way.

"Shower sounds great. See you in there!"

* * *

The steaks tasted amazing, but watching Quatre flirt with Trowa was increasingly unsettling to Duo. His mind kept going back to his earlier conversation with Catherine and he debated whether or not he should say something to Quatre. And then he wondered if that would be for Trowa's sake, or out of Duo's own jealousy. So he eventually decided to keep his peace.

But that was before the meal ended and everyone seemed to run away, leaving Duo alone with Heero.

Duo spun in his seat as Quatre and Trowa disappeared to wash the dishes and caught his friend's wink.

He groaned. So Quatre wanted to play matchmaker with him and Heero. Great.

Turning back to his reluctant companion, Duo couldn't help but admire him. Sure, he was sullen and seemed more likely to kill Duo than kiss him, but that didn't hide the fact that he was gorgeous.

"So…."

"I have absolutely no interest in you, Maxwell," Heero said without preamble.

Duo blinked.

"Er, well –"

"It's obvious that your friend is trying to set us up, but it isn't going to happen. I AM interested in him, a fact that you're aware of, and I'm not going to accept you as some sort of replacement. If he isn't interested, then fine." Heero shrugged and stood to go.

"You arrogant asshole! What even makes you think I'm interested in you? Yeah, it's clear Quatre's trying to set us up – it doesn't mean that I'm in on it! And as for me being some sort of replacement for him – well, fuck you. I get that I'm nowhere near as good looking as he is, but that doesn't mean I'll settle for some asshole who wishes I was someone else. So, don't worry, you're safe from me."

Duo pushed away from the table and started to leave, but a strong hand clamped down on his arm.

He turned, ready to throw a punch at Heero, but there was a look of sincere apology on his face.

"That was unfair of me," he said, practically growling the words. " I apologize, and –"

The sound of someone clearing their throat stopped Heero. Both men turned to look at the porch, where Trowa stood, arms crossed, looking down at them.

Heero released Duo's arm and walked away without another word.

"Um –"

"I'm sorry if my obtuseness made you uncomfortable, Mr. Maxwell," Trowa said, coming down to the table and collecting the last of the plates.

"What?"

"I assumed that you were interested in me – I should have realized that when you asked about Heero and myself you were interested in him."

"What – wait –"

"So, the answer to your question: no, Heero and I haven't been together for eight years. Or ever, actually. We're just close friends."

And with that Trowa walked back into the house, leaving Duo alone.

----------------

TBA


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: SO, yeah… I finally updated. I want to thank – and apologize to – all the folks who are still reading this fic. I promise to try and update more frequently, and I definitely won't abandon this fic. With the holiday coming up I should definitely have more time for writing.

Thank you so much for all the reviews! It's great to see everyone enjoying this fic, AND reviewing. Enjoy!

* * *

Big Sky 3/?

The next morning dawned cloudy and depressing. As Duo showered he couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding. It was, he knew, going to be a very bad day. His first full day on a horse, topped off by the fact that he would be traveling with three men, and while one was his best friend, it was clear that Duo was only going to be a third – if not a fourth – wheel. By the time he had his bags packed he had convinced himself to take the car and make a run for it. Let Quatre enjoy his time in the woods – but Duo wanted out. Now.

And just as he reached for his backpack his cell phone rang.

He frowned as he pulled it out of the front pocket of the bag. All of his friends and acquaintances knew where he was – and knew he probably wouldn't get reception.

Looking at the caller ID he felt a little of his depression lift. It was Hilde.

He flipped open the phone to answer, but before he could think of a witty greeting his best friend started.

"Now, look, I realize that you're off in the woods playing boy scout – but when I make you promise to text me a picture of you on a horse, I expect you to follow through!"

Duo couldn't help but grin.

"Hil, I've been here less than forty-eight hours. Maybe I haven't even been on a horse yet."

"Oh, but you have, Duo Maxwell. I can tell. So – how bad was it? Did you stay on for ten seconds? A full minute?"

"Try three hours. It was miserable." All of his frustrations were put into that last word, and he could practically hear Hilde wince.

"Okay, I'm sensing some major angst. You need to spill. Immediately."

Duo debated whether or not he should – but then he sat down on his bed and poured out the entire, sorry story of his twisted relationships with Trowa and Heero. As well as Quatre's standard behavior.

When he was done Hilde took a thoughtful pause before launching into her standard coaching speech.

"Duo, I want you to answer me, honestly."

"Okay…"

"How much of your angst is due to the cowboys and how much is left over from Alex?"

Her insight stopped him cold, killing any comeback he might have thrown at her.

Three days before leaving on this vacation with Quatre, Duo's boyfriend of a mere month, Alex, had broken things off.

"It's not like we were seriously involved, Hilde. It –"

"It hurt like hell to be rejected by someone who you've known for over a year, whether or not you were dating that long. Duo, you can't just go around carrying this baggage all the time. You've got to realize that it affects your life. Take this vacation – you've been dreading it for weeks, even before Alex. You've got major abandonment issues, Maxwell, and the thought of being stuck in the woods on a mountain for two weeks has you scared shitless."

"Uh – your point being?"

"That when you get home you should start paying me a few hundred dollars an hour to help you sort through all this shit."

That drew an unwilling laugh from him.

Hilde was one of the psychologists who worked at Duo's school, and they had met a year ago when Duo had transferred to the school and developed a friendship over shared frustrations with the school and the educational system.

Even though Quatre was one of Duo's closest friends, it was Hilde that he relied upon to help him screw his head back on whenever things got particularly bad. Or even just annoying – as they were at the moment.

But he dutifully dressed and packed his bags, bringing them downstairs and setting them in the front hall before going to the kitchen for breakfast. He was shocked to see Quatre already awake, smiling brightly and joking with Catherine.

Izzy was working her way through more pancakes, while Heero and Trowa were seated to the side, drinking coffee and eating toast. Heero, predictably, was wearing his cowboy hat. Trowa's, Duo noted, rested on the lean man's knee.

Catherine and Quatre both greeted Duo, who could only muster up a minimal level of excitement when he returned the greeting.

"Ready to head out?" Catherine asked.

"Sure."

Quatre frowned at him.

"C'mon, Duo, it'll be fun."

Duo nodded and started to eat in order to avoid answering.

He saw Trowa looking at him and their eyes held for a moment before Trowa looked away.

"Well," Catherine said, getting up and gathering dishes from the others, "I hope you four have a safe and enjoyable trip. And we'll see you in ten days." She smiled at Duo.

He winked back at her, mustering up some of his usual good humor.

"If I manage to survive that long," he said.

She shook her head. "You will. I made Trowa promise to bring both you and Quatre back in one piece."

"That's reassuring, anyway," he muttered.

Heero rolled his eyes and Duo resisted the urge to stick out his tongue.

"Well, we should move out," Trowa said, rising and putting his hat on his head in one fluid motion.

Duo reluctantly finished off one more pancake and then followed the others out of the kitchen, waving to Catherine and Izzy as he left.

"Don't get eaten by bears!" Izzy called out as Duo clamored onto the back of Scythe.

"You said they didn't eat people!" He yelled back.

He could hear her giggle across the yard.

"Oops!" She shouted, laughing as she ran back into the house.

Duo shook his head, amused by her antics and also somewhat calmed.

He looked ahead of him, at the vast mountains and towering trees and couldn't help but feel a tendril of excitement. And just as suddenly as his bad mood had come on that morning it started to lift. Duo reminded himself of Hilde's words: Vacation. Relax.

Duo drew in a deep breath, inhaling the sharp, fresh scent of pine and wind, and let it out. None of the drama with the cowboys mattered – he was here for two weeks to enjoy Quatre's company and the natural beauty around him. He smirked at that thought as Trowa wandered into his line of sight. Natural beauty. Sure.

Heero sidled his horse alongside Duo's.

"All set?"

Duo nodded.

"Good. For the first few hours I'll bring up the rear while Trowa leads. We'll stop for lunch and then switch. About an hour or so before sunset we'll find a spot to camp for the night."

Duo was surprised that Heero was being so talkative, but then he heard Trowa giving Quatre the same run-down.

"Okay. I'll try not to slow us down too much," Duo tried for a self-deprecating smile but it came out more as a grimace.

Heero smirked.

"I doubt you'll slow us down much." He paused, seeming to consider his next words. "It doesn't matter anyway – there is a trail we follow and Trowa and I try to map out where to camp, but it's very flexible. We can also stop anytime you need or want to."

"You're being… nice, it's sort of creepy."

He snorted a laugh.

"I'm protecting my investment."

Duo arched an eyebrow at him, confused.

Heero smirked and leaned back in his saddle as he adjusted his hat.

"I shouldn't tell you this. Every trip Trowa and I place bets – to see which of our tourists is going to be the most problematic. I picked Quatre."

"And Trowa picked me?"

Heero shrugged. "He didn't have much choice – there's only two of you, and I got to pick first."

Duo smiled slightly, strangely gratified in his faith.

"Thanks, I guess."

"I didn't pick you because you're a nature lover, Maxwell, I picked you because you're too stubborn to complain." With that insight he turned his horse and headed back to grab the pack mule. Duo shook his head and looked ahead, where Trowa and Quatre were already riding towards the trail.

"Well, let's head out," Duo said to Scythe and applied slight pressure to her sides with his knees. She responded and obediently started to trot towards the others.

* * *

It was lunch before Duo had the chance to talk to Quatre.

The blonde had a goofy grin on his face and even through the shadow cast by the Yankees hat he wore, Duo could see his eyes sparkling. He shook his head in amusement.

"I take it you're having the time of your life," Duo said to him as he slid down from Scythe's back.

Quatre chuckled.

"I am, Duo. It's just – so different and so relaxing out here. I love it."

Duo couldn't help but smile at his friend's happiness.

"That's great, Quatre. And you know, it really isn't that bad. I haven't fallen off or been attacked, or anything,"

"Yet," they added at the same time and laughed.

Their moment together was interrupted by Trowa, who had secured the horses and retrieved their "lunch."

"Alright," Duo rubbed his hands together as Trowa spread out the meal, "PB and J! Nothing beats a good, ole fashioned sandwich." He made two sandwiches in record time, oblivious to the amused look on Trowa's face as he watched the braided man attack the food.

After the four had eaten they sat in the small clearing by the woods, listening to the forest and allowing the horses to rest for a while longer.

"We can take a slight detour to the river on foot, for a few hours," Trowa said after a few minutes, "or we can continue on and make camp by the pool tonight."

"The pool?" Duo asked.

Trowa smiled slightly. "It's one of the best parts of the trip. We usually spend a day there – either on the way in or on the way out – or both. It has some nice hiking and a great overlook of the river."

"And a pool?" Quatre looked puzzled.

"Sort of. There's some rock formations in the river that shield off a section and make a nice area for swimming – sort of like a pool, but no cement is involved."

Duo nodded and looked over at Quatre, who was looking back at him with an eyebrow raised. Duo shrugged in response.

"That sounds like a great idea – it's been awhile since I've ridden and I'm sure I could appreciate a day spent by the water tomorrow," Quatre answered for them.

Trowa nodded.

"Then we should probably head out from here in half-an hour." He pointed to his left. "There's a short trail to the river, if you want to take a look."

Duo stood, eager for the chance to walk some more.

"I'll take you," Heero volunteered and Quatre smirked at Duo.

Duo glared back – he still hadn't had the chance to tell Quatre to lay off with his match-making attempts, and he was positive the blonde saw Heero's offer as more than it was.

"Sure," Duo said and gamely followed him into the woods.

He looked over his shoulder and called back, "You coming, Quatre?"

"No, I'll help Trowa clean up here," his friend called back.

"Okay." Duo refrained from looking at Trowa and instead turned around and focused on following Heero, pushing his jealousy aside.

It was only a few minutes to the river, and while the view was nothing compared to that of yesterday morning, it was still enjoyable.

"This is nice – thanks for taking me down here," Duo said.

"Not a problem," Heero told him as they turned back towards the clearing.

"You seem a lot more comfortable out here, than back at the ranch," Duo observed.

Heero shrugged.

"I'm kinda surprised you don't have a cabin on the side of a mountain."

"I did."

"And…?" Trying to have a conversation with Heero was like trying to pull out your own teeth, Duo decided.

"It was too quiet."

"Yeah."

Heero glared at him.

"Sorry. Just… trying to make conversation. You know, when people talk to each other because it's too quiet around them?"

Heero's eyes narrowed slightly at the jibe, but he nodded.

"I lived in a cabin for about six months, but after winter passed I decided to take Trowa up on his offer to work on the ranch."

"How long have you been working here?"

"Three years."

"But you've known each other for eight years, right?"

Heero nodded, but did not elaborate.

Duo sighed in annoyance.

"So how did you two meet? A nature retreat? A gay-pride parade? A –"

"He saved my life," was the curt reply.

"Oh." Duo decided not to pry further, even though he was dying to ask how and when.

Back at the clearing the gear was packed and the horses ready to hit the trail.

Quatre smiled at him as he approached.

"Have fun?"

"Yeah, it was a good view."

"I'll bet." Quatre smirked and Duo rolled his eyes in response.

"I meant the river. Honestly, I think Heero would rather show YOU the sights. He's not my biggest fan, and he certainly admires you."

Quatre raised an eyebrow and turned a speculative look on the reticent tour guide.

"Really? He seemed pretty excited about showing you the view."

"Probably because he thought it would be a good opportunity to push me over a cliff."

"And yet here you are, unharmed."

"I think I run faster than he counted on."

Quatre chuckled and Duo moved back over the Scythe. He mounted the horse a little easier than he had that morning and felt a little less at ease on her back.

* * *

As Heero had said that morning, he took the lead that afternoon while Trowa fell back to guide the pack mule.

After an hour or so Quatre urged his horse closer to Heero's, and Duo could hear the two talking. He shook his head in amusement and slight envy. He couldn't hear what they were talking about, but he could hear Heero's voice – which meant the blonde had succeeded where Duo had failed and actually managed to engage Heero in conversation for more than two seconds.

A moment later he was surprised to see that Trowa and Heavyarms had come alongside him.

Duo looked ahead anxiously, but the trail was fairly wide and the two horses seemed content to move beside each other.

"How is your first day?" Trowa asked, that polite formality back in his voice.

"Good. Nice. Not nearly as painful as yesterday."

Trowa's lips twitched into an almost-smile.

"I made sure to take a trail today with fewer low branches."

"Thanks. I wondered how I had managed to avoid them."

"No problem. Duo – I'm sorry if I've disturbed your vacation."

"You mean with your "insinuations into my personal life"?" Duo teased.

Trowa winced, not happy to have his own complaint thrown back at him.

"Yes, I suppose that was what I was doing."

"I'm over it. It's too beautiful up here to stay pissed about what other people think of you."

"So you're still mad at me."

"Well, yeah. What you saw last night was Heero and me fighting about Quatre. Wait, that came out wrong." Duo paused and tried a new approach. "Quatre and I came out here with the intention of getting some fresh air and getting away from the crap we have to deal with in New York. He thinks that means having fun and getting laid. I think that means trying to relax."

"And not get laid."

"I didn't say that, I just have a harder time committing myself to commitment-free sex than Quatre does. Which is nothing against him – he's a great guy, and really committed to whatever relationship he's in, but –"

"And you?" Trowa interrupted Duo's babbling.

"Me?" Duo frowned, considering. "I'm pretty bad at commitment either way. Hilde says I have 'abandonment issues.' You probably didn't want to have this kind of conversation, right?" Duo looked over at Trowa.

The other man shrugged and adjusted his hat, pushing it back slightly and allowing more of the sun to reach his face. Duo thought it was completely unfair for Trowa and Heero to have cowboy hats while he and Quatre had only packed baseball caps and sunglasses – cowboy hats were infinitely cooler and the two men looked incredibly confident and sexy, while Duo and Quatre looked out of place.

"It isn't the usual conversation I have," Trowa allowed, " but I get bored talking about tourists getting eaten by bears all the time."

"See, you all might think that's funny – but when I actually DO get eaten by a bear, I'll bet you won't be laughing about it."

"Probably not," Trowa agreed, smirking.

"How about you, if I can pry, much opportunity for relationships out here on the frontier?"

Trowa shook his head.

"Not really. We're about an two-hours away from Great Falls, and the local town around here isn't very… open. But the people are friendly."

"Just not gay friendly."

"Just not gay."

"But you've got your family here."

"Yes, Catherine and Izzy and the ranch take up most of my time, anyway. I'm happy."

"Just not getting laid."

Trowa shot a Duo a mischievous look.

"Why do you think we have these tours? It's the only chance Heero and I have to find hot guys."

Duo was so taken aback by the (he assumed) joke that he almost got hit in the face by another branch. He saw it in barely enough time to duck and glared at Trowa's chuckle.

"Do you have many gay men come up here to rough it?"

"Not really. A few."

"I take it the orgies are pretty good, then?"

Now it was Trowa's turn to be shocked, and Duo laughed loudly at the expression on his face.

"I'm sorry - I was just trying to get that mental image out of my head," Trowa said after a minute.

There was a moment of silence between them and Duo wondered how the conversation had gotten so intimate, so quickly.

"You said you and your mom moved around a lot?" Duo tried to steer the conversation in a less awkward direction.

"Yeah, all over the country. She was in an acrobatic act in a circus, so for six months out of the year we were on the road, and for the other six we lived in Chicago."

"What about your sister?"

"Catherine and I have different mothers. She's always lived on the ranch – except when she went to college."

"And you – did you go to school?"

"Of course. I went to a private school in Chicago, where most of the circus kids went, and then we had a tutor on the road. I went to the Air Force Academy later."

Duo's eyes widened.

"Good school," was all he could think to say.

Trowa smirked.

" Yeah, it's not bad," he allowed. "What about you?"

"Me?"

"Your life."

"Oh. Well, grew up in New York City. Went to Cornell University on a scholarship and became a high school history teacher."

Trowa arched an eyebrow.

"Either you've had the most boring life of anyone on the planet or you don't feel comfortable talking about yourself."

"And you didn't leave any huge, gaping holes in your life story?" Duo shot back.

"Fair enough."

The continued to ride in silence for quite some time.

"What's the weather going to be like the next few days? Any chance of rain?" Duo eventually asked.

"Not really. It's fairly dry this part of the summer."

"What happens if it does rain?"

"Then you put on your rain coat and we try to find some shelter to wait it out."

"And if it lasts more than a day?"

"If we encounter rain that lasts more than two days we usually head back to the ranch and offer a refund or a rain check."

Trowa looked thoughtful for a moment.

"If you want that badly to go home –"

"Oh, no. That's not it. I was just talking about something that wasn't personal. You know, weather…"

"Right."

They continued on in an even more uncomfortable silence.

"Okay. I'm an orphan. I lived in three different group homes and four foster-families before they gave up on me and sent me to a "troubled" home and I spent the two years before my eighteenth birthday practically living at the public school I attended, making sure my grades were high enough that I could get into college and get a scholarship. I met Quatre at Cornell. We were the only gay freshman on our hall and we tried dating, but that didn't work out so we settled for best friends. I became a high-school teacher because I wanted to make sure that kids like me were given a chance, and knew that there was more out there for them. I was assigned to teach at the same public school that I went to. Then there was an… incident and I was transferred to a more elite school, where I'm surrounded by kids who get new iPods every freakin' month and are only in public schools because their parent's have enough money to try and give them a "normal" upbringing. It's more challenging every year to go back to work because none of them care outside of getting A's. And – call me crazy – but I want to actually make a difference in their lives and I just can't." Duo stopped and drew in a deep breath. He chanced a look over at Trowa, but the other man was staring straight ahead.

"Well, I guess you haven't had the most boring life after all."

The dry statement shocked Duo into laughter.

"I think I'm monopolizing you," Trowa said, nodded ahead.

Duo followed the gesture and saw that Quatre was riding alone again, looking over his shoulder at them.

"Go ahead, just nudge her and she'll walk faster. Rein her in slightly when you get to him," Trowa instructed.

"Oh – okay. Thanks."

Duo was a little disappointed, but he followed the instructions and spent the rest of the afternoon riding beside Quatre, pointing out the foliage and teaching his friend the names of the trees around them. He was proud of himself for only looking back at Trowa twice.

* * *

They made camp in a clearing that was less than half a mile from "the pool." It was close to sunset, and their guides decided to stop there instead of trying to lead the horses to the river in the dark.

Duo was grateful to climb down from Scythe's back and spent several minutes stretching and wincing over his sore muscles.

Quatre was also stretching, but Duo imagined it was more from habit than actual need – Quatre seemed to be as comfortable in the saddle as Trowa and Heero were.

"It'll take a while to set up the camp – do you two need help with your tent?" Trowa asked them.

Duo was about to say yes, but Quatre beat him to it.

"No, I think we can manage."

Trowa nodded and moved off to where Heero was setting up a fire pit.

"Have you ever put up a tent?" Duo demanded as soon as Trowa was out of hearing.

"No, have you?" Quatre replied.

"Yeah. All the time." Duo's sarcasm earned him a frown.

"I'm sure we can figure it out."

Miraculously, an hour later they had managed to erect the North Face tent with minimal help from Heero and Trowa. Heero's contribution came as he walked past them, arms loaded with wood.

"It's upside down," he said without looking or stopping.

Trowa offered a small mallet to them after Duo hit his own hand with a rock for the third time as he tried to put the stakes in the ground.

Both guides were remarkably silent about their client's ordeal and allowed them to struggle through on their own.

When they all sat down around the fire two hours later, the smell of Boca burgers drawing them near, Duo wasn't surprised to get a ribbing.

"That wasn't as painful as I thought it would be," Quatre said as they sat down.

Duo shot him a glare. Quatre had "supervised" the process – pointing out to Duo all the mistakes he was making without actually involving himself in the painful process.

"It wasn't as bad as the time the a middle-aged doctor from Texas and his wife tried to pitch their own tent," Trowa allowed.

Duo glared at him half-heartedly and Trowa smiled back.

"The eight year old girl scouts did better," Heero said.

Quatre arched an eyebrow at him.

Heero shrugged. "And they let me help them," he reluctantly added.

"What's with the veggie burgers?" Duo asked as Trowa turned them over in a skillet over the fire.

"A treat for tonight – we'll have to make due with canned food and vegetables from here out," Trowa explained.

Duo nodded and settled in close by the fire. When the sun set the temperature decreased more than he had thought it would, and he was glad for the warmth of the flames.

They all fell silent in anticipation for dinner. Duo was surprised how hungry he was after spending the day in the saddle.

After dinner Duo watched, fascinated, as Trowa and Heero threw the bag with their food over a tree branch some ten or twelve feet off the ground.

At Duo's curious look, Trowa reluctantly explained.

"Keeping it up there makes it harder for animals to smell it."

"Animals?"

"Like deer, or raccoons," Trowa hedged.

"Or bears," Heero added as he came back to the fire.

Trowa glared at him.

"Bears?" Duo's voice came out as more of a squeak than anything and he flushed in embarrassment.

"They'll stay away since we don't have food lying around on the ground," Trowa said in an obvious attempt to calm him down.

"But we'll be lying around on the ground," Duo argued.

"We could tie you onto a tree branch, if you'll feel more comfortable," Trowa offered.

"He'll still complain," Quatre cut in, grinning at Duo's wounded look.

Duo shook his head and leaned back against the rocks that lined the east side of the clearing. He looked up at the sky, amazed at the number of stars he saw.

Quatre followed his gaze.

"Definitely more visibility than in the city," the blonde said.

Duo nodded in agreement.

"I don't recognize any of the constellations," Duo said after several futile minutes spent searching for Orion, the only constellation he knew.

"Directly overhead is Hercules," Trowa said, moving over to sit on Duo's left side. Duo looked up and saw that Heero had shifted so that he was laying on the ground near Quatre.

"Look all the way to your feet, near that tree-top," Heero instructed, " and the brightest star is Jupiter

Duo squinted, trying to pick out the planet from all the stars.

"Jupiter is more orange than the stars," Trowa said, his voice quiet enough that it was clear he was speaking only to Duo.

Duo finally picked out the planet and smiled.

"What else is there?" Quatre asked, obviously enjoying the astronomy lesson as much as Duo was.

"Below that is the constellation Libra," Heero instructed and out of the corner of Duo's eyes he could see Heero's hand pointing.

Duo, however, turned his head towards Trowa, smirking slightly.

"So, what's your sign?" He asked, waggling his eyebrows.

Trowa chuckled.

"Aquarius, and you?"

"Guess," Duo challenged.

In the semi-dark he could see Trowa frowned.

"I'm not very familiar with astrological signs…"

"You lived with a circus, didn't they have a fortune teller?"

"Yeah. But I don't know you that well. Still, I'd guess Cancer or Gemini."

"Gemini," Duo said, smiling slightly. Is that up there?"

"No, wrong time of the year. The sun is in the house of Gemini, right now, so you can't see it. Come wintertime you could see it here."

"What about Aquarius?"

"Not this time of year – it's up during the day – like Gemini, but earlier in the morning."

"You know a lot about astronomy," Duo said.

Trowa shrugged, the movement graceful even when he was leaning against a rock.

"It interests me," he allowed.

Suddenly the was a rush of noise overhead and Duo looked up in time to see a trail of white spread across the moonlit sky.

"Jet," Trowa explained.

"Warthog," Heero said, from the other side.

"Probably," Trowa agreed.

Duo looked over at him, confused.

"There's an air force base over in Great Falls. That was probably one of their jets, a Warthog."

"Glamorous name," Duo said drily.

"It's real name is a Thunderbolt."

"That sounds a lot cooler – did you ever fly one?"

Trowa paused, tense, and then shook his head.

"You don't really like to talk about the military, do you?"

"These days a lot of people have very mixed feelings about it," Trowa said.

As if to prove his point, Quatre spoke up from a few feet away.

"I can't believe there's an air force base out here, is there one in every state?"

Duo sat up, sensing that Quatre was about to start in on one of his pacifistic rants.

"Um…"

"Malmstrom is part of the national defense array," Trowa said, also sitting up, his voice neutral.

"What does that mean?" Duo asked.

"It means it's stocked with nuclear missiles, right?" Quatre asked, voice bitter.

"Yes," Trowa agreed.

"Figures. They take a beautiful spot of land and load it up with nuclear bombs – it's so frustrating that –"

"That the government wants to protect you?" Trowa said and Duo could sense that the tour guide was growing annoyed. Duo looked over at Heero, but the tour guide was still lying on his back, hands folded under his head. He seemed completely uninterested in what was happening.

"I fail to see how weapons of mass destruction are protecting me," Quatre replied.

"Their existence means that no one else is going to attack this 'beautiful spot of land' – if the United States didn't have them – "

"I suppose you think it was wise to invade Iraq, too?" Quatre challenged. As soon as the word 'Iraq' was out of his mouth Heero was up on his feet.

"It's late. I'm going to put out the fire. You should head to your tent while there's still light."

Quatre looked angry for a moment, but then he too rose to his feet.

"I'm sorry that I brought up politics," he said, looking at Trowa. "It's in poor taste to talk about it."

Trowa arched an eyebrow, obviously not impressed with the apology. But he nodded.

Duo got to his feet as well and followed Quatre to their tent, shaking his head slightly. Then he grinned.

Tonight, for once, it would be Quatre who had pissed off their prickly guides and NOT Duo.

"Good going, Q," he said after zipping the tent closed.

He heard the rustle of movement as Quatre started to undress.

"I know it was rude, I just – it frustrates me that people think nuclear weapons make sense."

"You know, he didn't say they did. I think he felt like you were attacking him, Quatre."

"That's ridiculous. I was attacking the government."

"He used to be in the Air Force," Duo said.

"Oh. Oh shit. I just put my foot in it, didn't I?"

Duo chuckled.

"Yep, you sure did."

Quatre sighed dramatically.

"Oh, don't worry, it looks like Heero still likes you," Duo continued.

"Duo, you make it sound like I'm only here to get laid."

There was a moment of silence.

"If that was my goal, we'd be in Tahiti."

Duo still didn't comment.

"Okay, so I knew that two hot, gay cowboys worked here when I booked the tour. One of the guys I worked with came here last summer."

Duo started to undress for the night, but still said nothing.

"Okay, so it's mostly my goal to get laid. Does that really make me a terrible person?" Quatre's voice was slightly pleaing.

"No, of course not. But you might want to you know, pick one of them, instead of trying to get laid by both of them."

"I'm not trying to get laid by both of them!"

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Duo, I'm not a whore. I just really, really want to have sex with a cowboy."

Duo choked on a laugh.

"Maybe if you wait and ask Santa very, very nicely – "

"Goodnight, Duo."

Smiling, Duo slid into his sleeping bag.

"Night, Quatre."

* * *

TBC

A/N: Okay, so I did some very basic research for Heero and Trowa and any other military stuff for this fic. But it isn't essential, to me, that it's completely accurate. I'm not writing a Tom Clancy novel – it's a romance fic that features some ex-servicemen. So everything's been a bit fudged, but I did actually make the effort to do SOME research. Malmstrom is the closest AFB, and it's pretty close – Great Falls – and it was a necessary plot device to bring up Heero and Trowa's pasts. However, the only thing launching out of Malmstrom is Minutemen III – ICBMs, which, hopefully, won't happen. And since nuclear war isn't quite where I wanted this to go, I had to make up some stuff. So… my apologies any Air Force buffs out there who might be turned off of this story (but, I mean, seriously… if THAT bothers you…)


	4. Chapter 4

Big Sky 4/?

A/N: Thank you so much to all the reviews. They encourage me to write more, as much as I can, and I appreciate all the patience.

* * *

Duo wasn't surprised to wake up before Quatre, but he was surprised when he checked his watch to see that he had slept until nine a.m. No wonder he felt great – he'd slept nearly twelve hours. He pulled on a change of clothes and fought his hair into a fresh braid. After that he grabbed his tooth brush, paste, and a bottle of water and cleaned himself up as best as he could. After stowing his things back in the tent he went in search of their guides. He found Trowa a few feet into the woods, pulling down the pack of food in preparation for breakfast.

Trowa nodded at Duo as he approached.

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah. First time I've chosen to sleep on the ground, but it was good. More comfortable than I thought."

"Good. The hike you want to go on is pretty tough – up that hill. It has a nice view of the river and this valley."

Duo followed Trowa's gaze. His jaw dropped.

"That's not a hill, that's a mountain."

Trowa chuckled.

"It does seem like that." He paused to retrieve a few breakfast bars from the bag. "Honey Oat or Blueberry Almond?"

"Oat, please. I hate blueberries."

Trowa smiled slightly and Duo could sense teasing in his near future.

"What about wild blackberries? We pass a patch tomorrow."

"Never had blackberries. I usually don't eat much fruit – didn't really get the chance as a kid, and I never developed a taste for it."

"You'll have to try them then."

"I'm always up for new things."

Trowa arched an eyebrow.

"Always?"

"Well…" Duo started to hedge and Trowa chuckled slightly.

They walked back to the rock by the tents and sat back down, their positions the same as the previous night. They ate the breakfast bars in a companionable silence.

"I can see why these tours are popular," Duo said after a few minutes. Trowa looked over at him, waiting for him to continue. "It's really peaceful, and just away from everything. I almost want to just… get a backpack and spend the rest of my life hiking."

"You're really into hiking. I never would have picked you for the type."

Duo shrugged.

"It's strange – I've always liked walking places. A few years ago Quatre and I went to Hawaii, and I hiked for the first time there – it's been a passion of mine ever since."

"Even though you don't like the outdoors."

"Even though I don't like the thought of being **stuck** outdoors. If I know there's a hotel to go back to, I'm good."

"Or a tent in the middle of the woods."

"Yeah, but I've got you to protect me from the bears," Duo smirked and Trowa smiled back, his expression soft and tempting. Duo found himself leaning towards the guide instinctively but abruptly pulled away before he could make a fool of himself.

There was a strange expression in Trowa's eyes as the guide finished off his bar and stood. He looked down at Duo with a look of… Duo wanted to think it was warmth.

"So, wanna go hiking with me?" Duo offered his most charming smile as he too stood.

Trowa shook his head.

"Heero's going to go on the hike with you – he's better for that sort of thing."

"Oh." Duo tried to hide his disappointment, but Trowa saw him frowning. The taller man grinned ruefully.

"You could always take a break from hiking and spend the day in the water."

"Ah, no. Quatre's better at that sort of thing than I am." Duo unconsciously rubbed his shoulder as he answered.

"Okay… hard to be bad at swimming."

"You'd be surprised," Duo muttered, starting to feel awkward as he tried to dodge the issue.

"Well, there's Heero. I think he's got a pretty intense hike planned for you guys. Have fun."

"Thanks. You guys too – Quatre will probably be up at some point before lunch."

"See you before sunset," Trowa said, smiling slightly at Duo with something close to affection.

Duo returned the look, and then flushed, embarrassed at how obvious he was being. When he turned around to look for Heero the other guide was a few feet away, smirking at him.

* * *

The hike started off pleasant, with Heero pointing out new vegetation to Duo and even telling him a little about the history of Montana. Duo absorbed it all and basked in the warmth of the sun, enjoying the hike until they reached an outcropping that overlooked the river and the "pool" an hour into the hike.

Pausing to drink water, Duo and Heero looked down. Helpfully, Heero pointed out the two figures lounging in the water.

"I suppose they haven't killed each other, then," Duo mused.

Heero shrugged. "Trowa forgave him last night – he isn't one to hold a grudge for something that insignificant. Looks like they're having fun," he added after a shout echoed up to them and one figure started to swim after the other.

"Yeah," Duo agreed glumly.

They started heading up the mountain again, but Duo's thoughts had taken a turn for the worse. It wasn't that he didn't want Quatre to have a good time – but Duo wanted to be part of that good time. He also wanted to think of himself as having a bond with Trowa, one that was unique. He didn't like the thought of Trowa spending the day ogling Quatre in his swim trunks, showing off his toned body. Then again, he groused, if that was what Trowa wanted – it wasn't like Duo was in a position to do anything. They barely knew each other, and nothing had happened between them except for some infrequent flirting. It wasn't like Duo could flaunt a gym-sculpted body to lure the cowboy into anything.

Duo was so focused on his negative thoughts that he lost his footing on the incline and fell face first onto the ground. Something soft and slightly warm cushioned his chest as he fell and Duo choked as his nose was assaulted with a foul, unfamiliar scent.

Slowly and carefully he pushed himself away from the moist cushion. Sitting on his knees he chanced a look down at his shirt. An almost perfect circle of brown was caked onto it. Duo sniffed the air again and immediately swallowed down a rush of bile.

"What is this?" He demanded, somewhat frantic.

Heero had rushed over when he fell, but he now stood a good distance back, his nose wrinkled at the smell.

"Bear."

"It's a bear?"

"No, it's bear feces." There was a trace of humor in the detached voice and Duo glared up at the guide.

Heero shrugged at the silent reprimand.

"I have bear shit on my shirt. That's great. Just fan-freaking-tastic." Duo stood and backed away from the pile that still remained on the ground. The smell followed him. "Ugh! That is so… so gross."

"Just take it off," Heero commanded, frustrated at the hold-up to their hike.

"Um… I don't have any sunscreen – I'll get burned."

"So you want to keep hiking for four hours with bear shit on your chest?" Heero's voice was filled with disgust.

"No, but I don't want to get sunburned either," Duo protested.

"Here." Heero shucked off the backpack and started to unbutton his shirt. He pulled it off, revealing a fitted gray wife-beater. He tossed the plaid shirt to Duo, who caught it and held it away from his body. He grimaced at the fabric.

"What?" Heero demanded.

"It's plaid," Duo whined.

Heero snorted. "It's also clean. Take off your shirt and put that one on."

"Um…"

Heero arched an eyebrow, the gesture reminiscent of Trowa, but far more judgmental. Duo turned his back to Heero and threw the plaid shirt to the ground. Gingerly he pulled the stained shirt over his head and threw it aside.

There was a hiss of indrawn breath behind him and Duo froze.

The scars. He had forgotten how far down his back they ran. Duo hazarded a glance over his shoulder, but Heero was already walking towards him. Tanned hands gripped Duo's pale shoulders and forced him to turn.

Duo looked down, away from Heero's eyes and the disgust he was sure would be there.

"Fire?" The word was soft, and Duo nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Still looking down at Heero's boots, Duo tried to imagine what he looked like in Heero's eyes.

Scarred flesh that trailed from his right shoulder, across his chest and down to his naval. Duo's skin was pale, but the scar tissue was paler and twisted; his right nipple almost lost in a tuck of damaged skin. Duo swallowed hard, fighting back the words that came to his mind: disgusting, monster, freak, damaged.

"How long ago?"

"Ten years." He still couldn't look at Heero.

"I've seen worse. It's lucky your muscle mass wasn't damaged."

In Duo's peripheral vision he saw Heero holding out the shirt to him. He took it and silently pulled it over his shoulders, feeling Heero's eyes on him the whole time.

"Ready to keep going?" Heero put a hand on his arm, squeezing slightly, and Duo looked up finally.

Heero's face was blank, neutral. But it wasn't masking disgust or hatred.

"You – you're not –" Duo didn't know how to express his relief.

"I was a field surgeon, Duo. I've seen a lot worse, and I've dealt with people who were never able to adjust at all to their injuries. You're in remarkable shape considering the extent of that burn. Your confidence and good-nature are amazing." There was honest appreciation in Heero's voice, and it took him aback.

"Yeah, right." His throat was suddenly tight, and the he wanted to tell Heero that it was a front – that he wasn't confident, or well adjusted. That he hated himself and his body. But he bit his tongue and jerked a thumb at his discarded shirt.

"What should I do with that?"

Heero shrugged. "Leave it here. We'll grab it on the way back. I'll try and wash it tonight in the water."

"Er, thanks."

"It's my job," Heero said dismissively as he shouldered the backpack on again.

"Let's go." He set off without looking back, trusting that Duo would follow him.

After a moment's pause Duo did.

* * *

The view from the crest of the mountain was incredible – better than the view from the ranch that Heero had first showed him – and it put Duo at ease after a tense, silent hike.

"We'll rest here for a while before we head back," Heero said.

Duo nodded and gratefully sat down on a boulder, enjoying the chance to be off his feet. Around noon they had stopped briefly for lunch, but Duo had been too upset and too self-conscious to enjoy the food as he normally would.

Heero came and sat near him after a few minutes.

"We met in Afghanistan," he said into the silence. Duo looked at him, confused. "Trowa was a PJ."

"A what?"

"Means pararescue jumper."

"What does that mean?" Duo felt stupid for having to ask, but he was unfamiliar with the term.

"They rescue units that are in hostile situations."

"Oh."

"I told you I was a field surgeon. To help pay for med school I joined the army – they paid and I owed them four years of service in return. My first tour was in Afghanistan. We had established a field hospital, a triage, but we were in hostile territory and the locals had been taking shots at us for a few days. Things got bad and they called in the PJs to evacuate us. Trowa's unit was the one sent in. It was… not good. He saved my life. A few years later, in Iraq, I was working in a hospital and he came in. An IED had exploded near his operation. He was wounded severely in his left leg. It was my chance to return the favor. After that he was discharged – he still has a limp and can't do too much strenuous activity on the leg."

"What about you?"

"I finished my tour and was discharged. I… spent a year doing nothing and then decided to take Trowa up on his offer."

"And then you spent six months in a cabin."

"Yeah."

Duo nodded, then sat back and tried to absorb all that Heero had just told him. The speech had been long for the reticent guide and Duo felt a little honored that Heero had taken the effort to share some of his shared history with Trowa.

"Thanks for telling me. Why did you?"

Heero shrugged. "Something's wrong with you. I was…making an attempt at conversation."

Duo smiled. "I appreciate it. Um, you, um, you won't say anything to Trowa about…"

"About your scars?"

"Yeah."

Heero gave him a calculating look.

"It isn't anything to be ashamed of."

Duo snorted in disagreement.

"It's part of who you are."

"Yeah. It's the part that sends guys running in the other direction."

Heero scowled in confusion.

"It's a classic pattern – I meet a guy, he likes me, I like him. We go out on a few dates, we get close… and then we get closer, and then we get naked. And then he sees my scars and freaks. Quatre's the only one who wasn't disgusted with me."

"You aren't finding the right people," Heero said.

"What does that mean?" Duo's anger at the offense leaked into his voice.

"It means that you pick up guys who see your face and are only interested in your… physical attributes."

"So you think I go for the shallow types."

"I think the shallow types go for you."

"Thanks, Yuy. That's real… Dr. Phil of you."

Heero glared.

Duo smirked at him, feeling more at ease now that he had put a little distance back between them. It was one thing for Hilde to dissect his life – he wasn't able to stop her. To have a stranger do it was an awkward and unwelcome feeling.

"Ready to head back?" Duo asked as he stood and stretched.

"Hn." Without another word Heero grabbed the bag and headed back down the trail, setting a fast, angry pace.

* * *

They made it back to the camp an hour before they had planned, and Duo was out of breath from the rapid retreat. He knew that Heero was angry at having his advice belittled, but Duo didn't know any other way to deal with it, and so he let it lie.

Besides, Duo thought, as soon as he sees Quatre half-naked he'll be in a better mood anyway.

They walked into an empty camp, with only the grazing horses as a sign that Quatre and Trowa hadn't abandoned them.

Still silent, they walked down to the "pool" where they found Quatre and Trowa. Quatre was still in the water but Trowa was sitting on a rock at the edge of the river, watching over the blonde. He was the first to notice their arrival and nodded a greeting.

Heero's surly attitude was obvious, and Trowa turned a concerned look to Duo, who only scowled.

Heero shucked the pack and stripped down to his boxers, completely comfortable doing so, and joined Quatre in the water. Duo's mood lifted a little as he noticed Quatre's appreciative gaze roam over the guide's body.

Duo walked over to the rock Trowa occupied and sat down close to the guide.

"Nice shirt," Trowa said, a smile playing at the edge of his lips.

"I hate plaid," Duo groused.

"But you decided to try something new?"

"I fell in a pile of bear shit and Heero gave me his shirt to shut me up." Duo waited for Trowa to laugh. He didn't have to wait long.

There was a deep, rich roar of laughter from the quiet man that was infectious. Duo felt a grin threaten and immediately hardened his mouth, trying to look upset. Which only made Trowa laugh harder. Eventually Duo gave in to the grin, more pleased with the sound of Trowa's laughter than he should have been.

"I'm sorry," Trowa said after he regained control of himself.

"Yeah, whatever."

"No, really. That's… very sad."

"Uh-huh. Laugh it up, PJ."

Trowa momentarily stilled. "So you and Heero **can** actually hold a conversation."

"Sort of. Until I pissed him off again. He told me about your time in Afghanistan and Iraq. It… it honestly sounded scary as hell."

Trowa's smile was sad. "It was, believe me." He gestured towards his left leg, and Duo looked at the scar tissue just below his knee. "At least I got a scar out of it. Helps me pick up guys."

"You are sick," Duo said in mock desperation. "Can I pry?"

"You mean more than you normally do?"

Duo rolled his eyes, in the process looking over Trowa's shirtless chest. He was torn between admiration and jealousy. Admiration at the tanned, toned muscles. Jealousy because it was so far from his own body and because Quatre had gotten to admire the guide all afternoon while Duo had been a pawn to his own increasingly judgmental thoughts.

"Go ahead," Trowa invited him.

"Why did you do it? Go to the Air Force Academy? Go to war?"

"I went to war because I was sent oversees. Tuition is free at the Academy, but you owe the Air Force four years of service. I entered as a Lieutenant. After Afghanistan I was promoted to Captain. Why did I go to the Academy?" Trowa shrugged. "It was my last effort to earn my father's respect. I told you that Catherine lived with him and my mother and I traveled – it's because he refused to acknowledge that I was his son. My mother was a one night stand. I was just his bastard son."

"Trowa –"

"It's not worth your sympathy. I was angry for a long time, but I thought that if I joined the Air Force he would… I don't know, realize I was his son because it's what he had done, during Vietnam."

"I'm guessing that didn't work."

Trowa snorted in disgust. "He died my sophomore year."

"Oh. That sucks. What – what happened with the ranch?"

"He left it all to Catherine, but he had a note in his will, leaving me a thousand dollars. She wondered who I could be and found me. She… she was the family I always wanted, always needed. After he died she visited me in Colorado, sent me care packages. When I was over in Iraq she had the ranch deed changed so that it was in both our names. It meant a lot to me, knowing that someone cared that much for me. Knowing I had a home."

Duo nodded, more than a little awed.

It was at that moment that Quatre decided to leave the water. He joined them on the rock, smiling and enjoying the last rays of sunshine.

"How was the hike?" He asked, eyes still fixed on Heero, who was lazily floating in the water, unfocused gaze on the sky.

"It was good. Hard. But a great view at the end."

Quatre nodded.

"How was the water? Did you leave it at all?"

"Hardly," Trowa muttered. Quatre shot him a look.

"I only spent three hours in it," he said.

"I'm surprised you didn't come out a prune," Duo joked.

Quatre held up his hands for inspection.

"Almost," he said. "When are we having dinner?"

Trowa shook his head. "We should have brought an extra pack mule. You two eat a lot more than we thought you would."

"We've got high metabolisms," Quatre said, waving one hand in dismissal.

Duo chuckled.

"It'll take me an hour to make a fire and have dinner prepared. I take it that was a hint?"

"Yes, please," Duo said, rubbing one hand over his stomach. The hike had been a workout, and now that it was over he found himself almost starving.

Trowa heaved a long-suffering sigh and rose from the rock.

"Very well," he said and started back towards the camp.

Duo turned his head slightly and watched him walk away. Quatre nudged him and gave him a knowing look.

Duo rolled his eyes.

"Did you two fight?" He asked.

Quatre frowned.

"No. I apologized. He apologized. We laughed. He's… very nice, you know."

"I know."

"Too nice, almost. He's…not a square, but definitely clean-cut and well-mannered."

"And these are bad things, why?" Duo demanded. Those were some of the qualities he liked the most about Trowa. It made him distinctly different from Duo's usual acquaintances.

"Nothing, nothing at all. He just isn't really fling material." Quatre shrugged.

"Quatre Winner, you are ridiculous. What do you want – him to go around with a mouthful of chewing tobacco and leather chaps?"

Quatre's eyes glimmered. "I wouldn't complain about the chaps."

"Especially if he wasn't wearing anything else?"

"Exactly." Quatre chuckled and Duo joined in.

"But you two had a good time?" Duo asked again.

"Yeah. I'm not saying I don't like him – he's still good company, even if he is a little quiet."

Duo shrugged. "He's not that quiet. Not like Heero."

Quatre gave him a curious look. "Oh? Hike not pleasant?"

"It was until I put my foot in it. I'm an asshole – you know how it goes."

Quatre rolled his eyes. "You? An asshole? What have you done now?"

His eyes on Heero, Duo related the events of the hike – from the shirt incident up to Heero offering him advice.

At the end, Quatre frowned.

"You know, he is right."

"That doesn't mean it isn't frustrating."

"Well, sure. But I think you should listen to him on this. I've seen the guys you date. Take Alex –"

"Let's not talk about Alex, okay?"

"Duo –"

"No, he's not like the guys I usually date. He's what Heero was talking about. He's a guy who I knew for a year – a whole year as friends before we decided to admit that we liked each other. And even then, even after all that history, as soon as he saw me, he was gone."

"Duo."

"Hey, lighten up, Q. We're on vacation – I don't want all this relationship therapy. I want to have a good time and ogle the guides and just enjoy my little fantasies and get a tan. Okay? Can we just… not talk about any of that?"

"Sure. Well, I still want to hear more about you falling into the bear feces. That's priceless. I really wish I had a picture. The look on your face must have been –"

"You are truly evil, you know that?"

Quatre grinned, his good humor irrepressible.

"I know. That's why you love me." He put an arm around Duo's shoulders, hugging him lightly. Duo leaned into the warmth of his friend.

"Yeah, it is."

* * *

TBA.

Sort of a shorter chapter, but it was getting too angsty and I wanted to end it with some fluff, and a relief from all the tension. Don't worry, though – there will be tension aplenty next chapter, and we'll start to see some stronger hints of the attraction between our guys.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm trying to respond to the individual reviews these days, but I want to say again – thank you everyone who took the time to read this, and especially thanks to all of you who have taken the time to review.

* * *

Big Sky 5/?

It was lunch before Duo admitted to himself how sore he was.

After two days in the saddle and the intense hike yesterday, his body was starting to protest. As they rode into the clearing Heero had scouted out for their midday break, Duo sighed in relief, desperate for the chance to stand and walk. Maybe even just lay down on the ground for a few minutes.

Getting down from Scythe's back was easier for him – at least he had grown accustomed to the horse – and he practically collapsed when his feet touched the ground.

Trowa was watching him, and the lanky guide grinned at Duo's obvious relief to be back on two feet.

"Tomorrow we'll be stopping again for the day," Trowa said to him.

"Really?" Duo didn't bother to hide his relief.

Trowa nodded. "Heero will take you and Quatre on a climb."

"A climb? Like a rock climb?"

"Yeah – nothing too difficult, but a bit more challenging than your hikes have been."

Duo frowned. "So I take it you'll be staying with the horses."

"Yes. It's difficult enough that I'll slow the rest of you down." Trowa said, discussing his injured leg so nonchalantly that Duo felt a stab of guilt. His scars bothered him so much that he couldn't even reveal their existence to any but his closest friends, but Trowa had accepted his own weakness and was moving forward.

"Too bad, you'll miss out on the chance to see me fall on my face again."

"I hope you don't land on anything as smelly this time," he said.

"Me too," Duo muttered.

Quatre walked over to them, his sunny disposition firmly in place.

"Hey, want to go for a walk?" Duo asked his friend.

Quatre nodded. "Yeah, it'll be good to stretch my legs."

"If you go that way," Trowa pointed to the south, "you'll find a nice trail."

"Thanks," Duo said, smiling over his shoulder at the guide as he and Quatre headed off in that direction. Trowa returned the smile and Duo felt his face flush. He turned forward quickly, not wanting to get caught by Quatre.

"So, what do you think so far? The wilderness isn't too bad, is it?" Quatre nudged him in the shoulder.

"You know, I like it. I'm shocked at how much I like it, actually. It's really, really peaceful out here. I almost… well, I'm glad we've still got eight days out here."

"Yeah? Good. I'm really glad you're enjoying it, Duo."

"What about you? D'you miss Starbucks and the newspapers? The constant presence of your Crackberry?"

Quatre rolled his eyes at Duo's nickname for the Blackberry.

"I'll be honest – it's nice out here, but I'll be glad to get back to civilization. Although, I think I'll look at putting in stables at the cottage in the Catskills. I've missed riding."

Duo grinned and ruffled Quatre's hair.

"I never would have guessed that I'd be more of a fan for the woods than you!"

"Me either. Still – it's nice having time here, away from the city."

"Away from your sisters."

"And my mother."

"And Dorothy."

Quatre shuddered.

"Yeah, definitely nice having time away from her." Dorothy was Quatre's partner in crime – together they had founded one of the most successful new brokering houses in Manhattan. As much of a genius as Dorothy was with money, she completely lacked social skills and had a knack for making Quatre's life a personal hell.

"And away from Trant?" Duo asked.

Quatre froze for a moment and then shrugged.

"Yes. I suppose."

"You two fight again?"

"We always fight, Duo."

"I know that – which is what I don't understand."

Quatre shrugged again. It always baffled Duo how insecure his friend became when they discussed Trant, Quatre's on-again, off-again photographer boyfriend. In Duo's mind, this was a sign that something was fundamentally wrong with their relationship.

"We have arguments, just like every couple does."

"You guys don't have arguments – you have fights."

"We don't hit each other."

"But you yell. Q, you don't yell – ever, unless it's at him. Creeps me out."

"So I'm not allowed to be angry?" Quatre stopped, turning to face Duo.

Duo reached out and put his hands on Quatre's shoulders.

"Hey, calm down. Of course you can be angry – and I'm all for fights and make-up sex, but it just… the fights you two have are never resolved. You never seem… desperate for him to get back from his trips."

"We don't have that kind of relationship," Quatre said irritably.

"Quatre, I just want you to be happy. I want you to be with someone who makes you passionate – not just someone who drives you crazy."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

Duo gave him a patronizing look.

"Quatre, I drive you crazy. Trant drives you crazy. You need someone who… MAKES you crazy, you know?"

Quatre shook his head. "Duo, I think you've been listening to Hilde too much – you're starting to sound like a therapist."

"Oh, whatever. You can dish it out but you don't like hearing it in return, is that it?" Duo grinned to soften his words and Quatre grinned back at him. The blonde jerked his head back in the direction of the clearing.

"Want to head back and grab lunch?"

Duo raised his eyebrows.

"Are you trying to distract me with food?" He demanded.

"Maybe."

"Well, it worked – for now. I'm starving."

They headed back to their guides and Duo decided that he would let the issue of Trant lie for the day with the intention of bringing it up again. Maybe tomorrow… maybe when Heero was in earshot…

* * *

The rest of the ride that day was uneventful, with Trowa taking the lead while Heero took up the rear. Quatre and Duo rode for most of the afternoon side by side, remembering their previous vacations and trying to think up the most embarrassing events that had happened to each other.

It felt good to spend the day in a good mood, talking with Quatre and feeling the freedom of being away from the rest of the world. That night, when they made camp at the foot of another "hill" (read freakin' huge mountain in Duo's mind), Duo tried to hide his discomfort as he once again dismounted Scythe and set foot on the ground.

He was obviously unsuccessful. Heero, walking by with the pack mule, stopped and frowned at him.

"What?" Duo asked, rubbing one hand down his back unconsciously.

Heero's lips quirked upwards into his characteristic smirk.

"Sore?"

"A bit," Duo admitted after a moment of hesitation.

"Try stretching – it'll help."

"Thanks," Duo said, thinking over what stretches he could do that would help. He nodded after a moment. "Yeah, I'll try that."

Heero nodded back and moved away.

It took Quatre and Duo much less time to pitch their tent now that they had had two nights of practice, and once that task was complete Duo changed out of his jeans into a pair of sweatpants. He walked away from the camp and just to the edge of the woods. He spent the last bit of sunlight stretching, the faint burn in his muscles eased somewhat. He knew that it would be tomorrow morning that he would really feel the difference, but just the familiar routine of stretching eased his body.

Trowa walked over just as the last rays of sun faded from the horizon.

"Sore?"

"Yeah." Duo got to his feet and stood awkwardly for a moment.

"Take it easy tomorrow," Trowa said.

And they both fell into silence.

After a moment Duo shifted his feet and ran a hand through his hair.

"Um –"

"Yeah." They spoke at the same time and Duo shook his head. "Sorry, that was a little weird."

"It's my fault," Trowa said.

"Your fault?"

Duo wasn't positive, but he thought he saw Trowa's face flush.

"I came over here with the intention of kissing you. I had it all planned out – and then you stood up." Trowa looked away and heaved a frustrated sigh.

It took Duo a moment to process what Trowa had said. And then he started to laugh.

Trowa frowned at him.

"No – I'm sorry. It just… really? You came over here to kiss me?"

Trowa scowled.

"Look, if you aren't –"

"No, wait, wait. I'm sorry." Duo wiped at his eyes, surprised at how hard he was laughing. He wasn't surprised that Trowa still looked angry – wouldn't he be if someone laughed at him in the same situation?

"I'm sorry, it's just that, for days I've been trying to figure out some smooth way to get close to you. And then you – I mean, you come over here and –"

He could tell that he wasn't making it better. Trowa was still tense, and Duo suspected that whatever motivation he had had for kissing Duo was quickly evaporating. So Duo did something desperate.

Trowa was an arms length away and Duo stepped closer. He put one hand on the slightly taller man's jaw and ran his thumb over Trowa's lips.

Green eyes widened at the touch.

Duo replaced his thumb with his lips, tentative and afraid that Trowa would push him away. His fears were quickly allayed. Trowa pulled him close, wrapping his lean, strong arms around Duo and pressing their bodies together.

The kiss remained light, even though Duo could feel nearly every inch of Trowa's body pressed against his own. They broke apart and looked at each other, Trowa's gaze a little unfocused. Duo couldn't help but grin slightly at the look.

"Don't look so smug," Trowa chastised him.

"Why? I got what I wanted, didn't I?" Duo grinned even broader and Trowa chuckled lightly. He ran his hand along Duo's jaw to the side of his head, tracing Duo's left ear. Duo arched into the touch and now Trowa grinned.

Which made Duo want to kiss him again. After only a moment's hesitation he did so. This time the kiss was deeper and longer. They opened their mouths at nearly the same time, and Duo felt a thrill as his tongue was caressed by Trowa's. He groaned at the contact, at the electricity that seemed to run though his body. As the kiss continued Duo felt his arousal growing – literally. Embarrassed and keenly aware of the fact that he wore thin sweatpants, he pulled away, blushing.

Now it was Trowa's turn to look smug.

"Oh, whatever," Duo said, giving him a look of mock irritation.

Trowa chuckled and, eyes twinkling, gestured back to the camp.

"Shall we?"

"Sure. It might be dangerous to spend more time out here."

"Still afraid of bears?"

"No. I'm more afraid of getting carried away with you.'

"I hope that isn't something to fear" Trowa said.

"I think I'm more afraid of getting caught,"

"Then I'll keep myself from attacking you at dinner tonight."

He reached out a hand and squeezed Duo's right hand before letting go and moving a few feet away.

Duo found himself grinning back like an idiot. And he didn't care.

* * *

Dinner was almost awkward. Duo spent the entire time trying not to stare at Trowa, but he felt the other man's eyes on him and constantly looked over. Which caused both of them to look away. After the food and gear was packed away the four sat around the fire for half an hour before Heero stood up.

"Anyone feel up for a hike?" He asked, gaze directed towards Duo and Quatre.

It was on the tip of Duo's tongue to say yes, but as he shifted he felt his muscles tense. And then he looked over at Trowa. Trowa's eyes were focused on him, and the intensity of the gaze was almost unsettling.

"I'll pass," Duo said.

Quatre gave him an odd look, but shrugged.

"I'd like to go," the blonde said and stood.

Heero nodded. "I'll grab flashlights."

"You feeling okay?" Quatre asked Duo after Heero had walked away.

"Yeah, just sore," Duo said. It wasn't exactly a lie. But it was close.

"I'm sorry," Quatre said, his concern evident.

"No sweat. I'll just hang out here – maybe Trowa will give me another astronomy lesson." He turned towards the guide, who shrugged nonchalantly.

"Okay. I'll see you later."

Heero had returned with the flashlights. He passed one to Quatre and the two walked off into the woods.

Duo waited until the sounds of their voices and footsteps had faded before he risked looking at Trowa. He wasn't surprised that the guide had an ear cocked towards the forest, also listening for Heero and Quatre. After a moment he turned towards Duo, and there was a certain amount of shyness to his expression that Duo found endearing.

"Well? Any other plans for kissing me?" Duo teased.

Trowa's look turned speculative.

"I'm not sure. If you're that sore, maybe you should just go to bed. After all, you've got a hike tomorrow."

Duo scowled at him and Trowa chuckled.

After a moment of silence Duo waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Well, how 'bout it?" He asked.

Trowa smirked slightly and got to his feet. He walked around the fire to where Duo still sat and held out his hand.

Duo stared at it questioningly.

"C'mere. I want to show you something."

"Like I haven't heard that line before," Duo muttered as he took the outstretched hand and let Trowa pull him upwards. He was pleasantly surprised by the other man's strength.

Instead of heading towards either of the tents Trowa walked towards the "hill."

"Um –"

"Be patient," Trowa scolded gently.

"Yes sir," Duo said.

They didn't go very far up the hill – no more than a few hundred feet – before Trowa stopped. There was an outcropping that jutted out from the hill and a steep face behind the outcropping. Trowa walked out and sat down. After a moment of indecision Duo followed. He was about to sit down beside Trowa, but he felt a hand on his side, tugging him farther along. Duo allowed himself to be positioned between Trowa's legs and leaned back against the other man. He was tense for a moment, wondering where Trowa was going to put his hands, but the taller man bent one knee, resting his elbow there and putting his other arm to good use combing his fingers through Duo's hair.

Duo sighed and relaxed into the embrace.

"This is nice," he murmured.

Trowa made a sound of agreement but didn't comment.

Both of them sat in the comfortable silence for several minutes, looking down over the campsite or up at the night sky.

"Hey – is that Jupiter again?" Duo asked, spotting a familiar orange dot near the horizon.

"Yes, good eyes."

"What else can you show me?" Duo asked.

He felt Trowa chuckle.

"I knew you were just interested in me for my knowledge of the stars," he said.

"Yup," Duo confirmed. He captured the hand still running through his hair and gave it a light squeeze.

Trowa shifted, pointing with their joined hands ahead of them. He stretched out their fingers so that his index finger was behind Duo's.

"Follow our hands," Trowa instructed, voice close to Duo's left ear.

Duo shivered at the sensation but tried to focus on Trowa's instruction.

"Those stars are Draco," Trowa said after he traced out a rough trapezoid and a tail.

"The dragon."

"Yes. And below that –" Trowa started to trace out another shape.

"Hey – that's the Little Dipper!" Duo said, remembering the constellation.

"Can you find the Big Dipper?"

Duo frowned, racking both his memory and the sky. After a moment of thought he shifted their hands to the west and started to trace out the familiar pattern.

"Good," Trowa said, voice proud.

"Do you give astronomy lessons to all the tours?" Duo teased as he leaned back again, enjoying the solid warmth of Trowa.

"Usually not this… intimate," Trowa said as he wrapped one arm around Duo.

"Mm. Too bad – I'm sure you'd get a pretty hefty commission."

Trowa snorted.

"Yes, because clearly I'm in this for the money."

"Why are you in it – you and Heero?"

"It's a chance to meet new people – but it's also a chance to be away from people. It was difficult to adjust to civilian life, for both of us. We'd had some pretty brutal experiences, in Afghanistan and Iraq – lots of soldiers have. It's easier to live here, where I don't have to interact with so many people."

"So you're hiding."

"I suppose," Trowa said honestly. "But even before I went overseas I was never... like you or Quatre. I've always been more introverted."

"But there's not much chance for you to MEET people here."

"I met you, didn't I?"

The simple comeback startled Duo. He wondered, not for the first time, what exactly would develop from this… development between them.

"True, but –"

"I'm sorry. That made you uncomfortable." Trowa pulled his arm away and tried to create space between them. Before he could get too far away Duo grabbed his arm and pulled him back into place.

"Hey, you're way too prickly."

"Hmph."

"Seriously – this is what happens when you're away from civilization and spend most of your days in the company of a silent, glaring machine."

"I'm not sure Heero would appreciate that description."

"I'm not sure Heero appreciates me in general," Duo muttered.

"He's – "

"I know, I know. He's always been like that. No, we sort of get along, it's okay. But back to you and this whole thing."

"Is that what this is?" Trowa asked, sarcasm tainting his voice.

Duo sighed in frustration.

"Seriously, if you expect to be kissed at all for the rest of this trip, you need to relax and talk to me."

Duo waited until he felt Trowa release a sigh.

"Okay. As I was going to say – yeah, you met me. But – Trowa, I'm leaving in eight days."

"I know."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"I mean, what are you looking for? What do you want?"

Trowa was silent for a long time, and Duo started to wonder if he would answer the question.

"I want to spend more time with you. I'd like to kiss you again. What are you asking – what my plans are for when you leave? I don't have any. I've only known you for a few days, but I'm already pretty sure that my life is better for having met you. I'm definitely laughing more, at least."

It was perhaps the nicest thing anyone had ever said to Duo, and he couldn't help but feel guilty. He was positive that if things ever progressed between the two of them Trowa would quickly revise that statement – Duo was no longer on speaking terms with any of the men with whom he had had failed relationships.

Duo sighed.

"Yeah. But –"

"Duo, I know you're not into commitment-free flings, but, maybe you could just… try it out for the next few days."

"What? Is that what you want? Just some fling?"

"Um, no. I was sort of hoping that if I got you to try it, you'd sort of… fall desperately in love with me and want to work something out."

Duo laughed.

"You know, you're pretty bad about giving away your strategies. How did you get promoted to Captain?"

"I never gave away my strategies to the enemies. And you are very much not my enemy."

"Oh yeah?" Duo turned as much as he could, ready to abandon the astronomy and the serious discussions in favor of a kiss.

In the moonlight reflected on Trowa's face Duo could see the other man smiling slightly.

"What? You want a kiss?"

"Yes. Please," Duo added after a moment.

Trowa complied with the request.

It was some time later that they made their way back down to the camp, Duo's face flushed from the intensity of their kissing and fondling.

Duo stopped by the flap of his tent and looked up at Trowa, a slight, goofy grin on his face.

"You walked me to my door," he joked.

Trowa smiled down at him and leaned down, placing a light kiss on Duo's lips that made his skin tingle.

"Good night Duo."

"Night Trowa."

Duo ducked into the tent and practically hurled himself onto his sleeping bag.

"Maxwell, you are so screwed," he muttered into the nylon. "So, completely screwed."

* * *

It was almost an hour later when Quatre returned. An hour that Duo had spent staring into the darkness, trying to figure out what he was doing and how he was going to fix this before it got out of hand.

Quatre quietly climbed into the tent and zipped it closed.

"Duo?" He whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Did I wake you?"

"No, no. Just… laying here."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, sure. How was the hike?"

"It was great – Heero's very knowledgeable."

"Hm?

"About the trees – and the animals."

"The animals? You saw animals?" Duo couldn't keep the alarm out of his voice.

Quatre chuckled.

"No, we didn't see anything. We just heard them – mostly owls."

"Mostly."

"No bears or wolves, relax." There was a faint note of exasperation in Quatre's voice.

"You're sure?"

"Yes, very sure. I asked him."

"Okay. Good."

"What did you and Trowa do?"

Duo felt his face flush and took a second to consider his answer. He didn't know why he didn't want to tell Quatre about his relationship with the guide – maybe the fact that it was less than five hours old had something to do with it – but he decided to keep that private for the time being.

"We looked at more stars – he taught me how to find more constellations. And we talked."

"I'm a bit jealous."

"Why?"

"You and him – you're able to get him to open up to you more than I've been able to."

"Oh. Well, I dunno."

Quatre sighed dramatically and Duo heard him lay down on his sleeping bag.

"You know, I AM jealous. You aren't even interested in him and he practically hangs on your every word."

"Um –"

"And he couldn't keep his eyes off of you tonight at dinner."

"Well –"

"If I didn't know better, if I didn't know that you looked down your nose at 'flings' I'd assume that you two spent the night making out."

"Er –"

"But, since you spent so much time lecturing ME about having a meaningless fling, I know that you wouldn't turn around and –"

"Alright, alright! Christ, Quatre, I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Don't be dense."

"Well we did spend the night making out. And maybe I'm willing to give meaningless flings a shot. Maybe."

"Uh-huh. That's all I wanted to hear."

"Satisfied now?"

"Sure am. Goodnight Duo. Have sweet dreams."

"You are such a terror."

"A terror you love."

"And fear."

"As well you should."

* * *

TBC…. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yay to all the reviews! Yay to all the angst I am causing a lot of you over the pairings! Seriously, though: I know that 2x3/3x2 is not everyone's cup of tea (in my mind, we should all drink several different kinds of tea – it will make our favorite blend taste that much better), so thank you everyone for giving it a try. I really hope that you can give them a chance – after all, in this story Heero isn't interested in Duo…and you don't really want him to wind up alone, do you? )

Also, on a COMPLETELY unrelated note: so, have any of you seen American Beauty? You know, the Kevin Spacey flick? Anyway, the kid next door? Ricky? Does he or does he not remind you of Trowa? A little? Maybe? Now that would make for a truly bizarre and … well, odd cross-over. Anyway, back to your regularly scheduled programming.

* * *

Big Sky 6/?

Duo stepped out of the tent the next morning and was more than a little irritated to see the sky. It wasn't bright and the sun wasn't already beating down on him. Instead it was chilly and the sky was a solid gray ceiling.

It didn't bode well, Duo thought, angry, as he went about his morning ablutions.

When he returned to the tent Quatre was still asleep, snuggled into the sleeping bag and a frown creasing his brow. Duo stifled a chuckle. Quatre had always been ridiculously cute and young looking when he slept – he looked slightly petulant, as if annoyed that the world was no doubt moving and changing while his body forced him to lie still for a few hours.

Unable to resist the impulse, Duo got down on his knees beside his friend and snaked a hand under the sleeping bag, intent on finding the blonde's ticklish spots.

But as soon as his hand found Quatre's stomach the blonde's frown faded into a grin, relaxed and seductive… and creepy to see on someone who was asleep.

"Mm, Heero…"

It was too much, and Duo couldn't help but laugh – it was that or run screaming from the tent.

Quatre snapped instantly awake. It took him a second to focus on his surroundings – but as soon as he caught sight of Duo, clutching his side and laying on the ground beside him, his eyes narrowed. And then his face started to turn red. Which only made Duo laugh more. Which made Quatre retaliate – he found the nearest article of clothing and threw it at Duo, and then the next, until they were wrestling on the tent floor, Duo trying desperately to catch his breath as he fought off the attack.

"Ow, ow. It hurts!" He finally admitted.

"Good. Shows you –" Quatre felt triumphant as he looked down at Duo, pinned underneath him.

"I haven't laughed that hard in YEARS!"

Quatre scowled, no longer triumphant.

"Oh, I'm sorry Quatre. Really, I am. It just… oh my God! You were dreaming about Heero!" Duo waggled his eyebrows. "And I'm guessing it was a very, very naughty dream, eh?"

Quatre pushed away from Duo, giving him a disgusted groan.

"Duo –"

"Yes, Quatre?" Duo responded in a breathy voice. Quatre glared and Duo attempted to sober up.

"I'm probably going to kill you in your sleep tonight, just so you know. So, if you had any unfinished business you wanted to take care of with Trowa – now would be the time." There was heat behind Quatre's glare, enough to momentarily creep out Duo. And then Quatre started to laugh.

"Your face! You –"

"Oh yeah, real funny," Duo scowled.

"You - you can dish it out but you can't handle it when it's passed back, eh?"

Duo rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Get up, get dressed. Knowing your dream-lover we'll be hitting the trail any moment now."

"Urgh. Don't remind me."

"Of dream-lover? Oh, but why not –"

"Of the hike, you demented pervert. I really, really don't want to go."

"Ah, come on. It'll be fun…give it a chance."

Quatre rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Give me the same speech I gave you so that I feel guilty… that's what friends do."

Duo grinned and clapped him on the back.

"See you outside, buddy." He left the blonde alone and stepped outside.

He immediately took a step backwards, into the tent and almost lost his balance.

Heero and Trowa were both standing a few feet in front of him, keyed up and looking ready to attack.

"Um…?"

They immediately relaxed at his confusion. Heero even looked slightly… embarrassed, if such a thing was possible.

"Er, hey guys," Duo greeted them, looking between them and trying to figure out what was going on.

"Morning," Trowa replied.

Which made Duo focus his attention on him. And then he grinned. Trowa even grinned back. Heero made a faintly disgusted noise and stomped off.

Trowa looked after him for a moment and then stepped over to Duo.

"Morning," Duo said with a grin.

"Morning." Trowa leaned down and kissed him.

"So, what was that about?" Duo asked after he and Trowa had spent a suitable amount of time greeting each other.

"We, ah, we thought you two were trying to kill each other."

"Huh?"

"We heard shouting."

"Oh. OH. No, no, just, um…just us being stupid. You know, morning-wake up ritual and all."

"Sounded like fun," Trowa commented.

"Yeah, it was."

"Maybe you could teach it to me sometime."

Duo felt heat rise up his face at the innuendo.

Trowa ran a hand through his hair and put his hat on, clearly trying to diffuse the now charged atmosphere between them.

"Well, I hope it doesn't rain on you today."

"Yeah – d'you think I will?" Duo looked up at the sky with mild concern.

"Maybe – it should hold off until later this afternoon, and you should be back by then."

"Right – if Yuy doesn't march us over a cliff. Well, if he doesn't march ME over a cliff."

"He's really not out to get you."

"I know. It just satisfies my ego to think he is."

Trowa rolled his eyes, a gesture he had picked up from Duo over the past few days.

"As if you need anything else to help with that."

"You'd be surprised," Duo muttered, more to himself than to Trowa.

"So…" he continued brightly, ignoring the concern look that Trowa shot him, "what are you going to be doing today while we're out and about?"

"Set up camp. Probably go for a swim. Read."

"Read?"

"Yeah, funnily enough they taught us how to do that at the Academy."

Now it was Duo's turn to roll his eyes.

"Whaddya reading?"

"Mitchner. The Drifters."

"That's the one about the Vietnam War, right?"

"Sort of. You haven't read it?"

"No – I read some of his other stuff, but I haven't gotten around to that yet."

"It's good. I'll lend it to you when I'm done."

It was a promise, but there was hesitation and uncertainty in Trowa's eyes. Duo's heart ached at the sight. This was too good – Trowa was too good. And he had no idea what he was, Duo thought of himself bitterly. But still – that was twice in as many minutes that Trowa had hinted at them spending more time together. Time to grow some balls, Maxwell: suck it up and break it off now before this gets any worse.

But one more look at Trowa, at the earnest, slightly vulnerable expression…

"Yeah, I'd like that."

* * *

The hike got under way thirty minutes later, after Quatre had finished sulking and Heero had shown up again.

They started up the "hill" that Duo and Trowa had climbed last night. Duo's face turned red as he looked at the ridge they had sat on.

"This part isn't too bad. Once we reach the crest it's flat for a few hundred feet. And then the incline goes back up. This isn't going to be real climbing, but you'll have to use your hands to steady yourself sometimes." Heero explained all this as he easily picked his way through the loose rocks and earth. Heero wore a backpack, and for once his customary cowboy hat had been replaced with a baseball cap. Duo had decided to tie his bangs back from his face with a bandana – which had earned a raised eyebrow from Heero and a rather heated glance from Trowa – while Quatre was adorned with his well-worn Yankees hat.

"Geez…" Quatre didn't seem too thrilled by the summary of the day's events.

"If we keep a decent pace we'll have a good spot to stop at noon for lunch – otherwise we might have to wait an hour or so to stop until we find a good place." Heero shot a look over his shoulder at them. Duo smirked back at the implied challenge, but Heero arched an eyebrow in Quatre's direction.

It was true that Quatre was in excellent physical shape – far better than Duo – but a fan of hiking he wasn't. Quatre loved working out at the gym – somehow the monotony worked for him – but he had never once been eager to go on a hike with Duo.

"We should reach the summit around two, and then head back from there."

"How long will it take to make it back to camp?" Duo asked, slightly concerned as he glanced back up at the sky.

"We'll take a quicker route down – we should be back by five. If we keep a good pace."

Duo shrugged. It was ten now, which meant that it would take them four hours to reach the summit. Three sounded like a reasonable amount of time to make it back down. He looked up at the sky again. Hopefully.

The pace wasn't what Heero would have set had it just been him and Duo, but they made it to the 'good spot' where he wanted to take their lunch near his estimated time. He looked as pleased as Duo had ever seen him, so he guessed they weren't too off schedule.

"Cloudy day," Duo remarked as the three sat down and started in on their sandwiches.

"Think it's going to rain?" Quatre asked, sounding mildly hopeful.

Heero smirked slightly at the blonde, and Duo waggled his eyebrows. Quatre flushed.

"It will, but it shouldn't start until later – we'll probably be down at the camp before it hits, or at least off of this and on our way back."

As if to spite him, the skies chose that moment to open up and it started to drizzle lightly.

"Uh huh, sure," Duo mocked.

Heero glared at him and examined the sky, then looked around them – up at the trail and down the way they had come. He heaved a frustrated sigh.

"We've got a few options – we can keep going up and see if the weather will hold, or if it will get worse."

"Or?" Quatre sounded eager and Duo rolled his eyes.

"Or we can sit here and wait a while, and see if the weather will hold or get worse."

"Or?" He prompted again.

"Or we can head back towards the camp – it might be rough going if it starts to get worse. A lot of that was in the open, and with the weather this dry, a lot of that dirt is going to be nasty to walk through. And the rocks aren't too stable as it is."

Quatre groaned.

"Why don't we wait here for half an hour?" Duo suggested, though he would just as soon have kept going – a little rain never hurt anyone, in his mind.

Quatre reluctantly agreed to the plan and the three sat under the cover of one of the large oak trees to wait.

* * *

Half an hour later and the weather had taken a turn for the worse. The rain was sheeting down now, and all three men wore their raincoats. Duo had even pulled on his extra shirt – a precaution after his last hike – to keep warm in the sudden, chilly downpour.

"Well?" Quatre's normally cheerful voice was slightly bitter.

"We should head back," Heero said after after a prolonged silence. "I don't like the idea of going back the way we came – I'd rather take a different trail down that's more sheltered."

"What, are we in danger of getting hit by lightning?" Duo demanded.

"No. But that was a lot of open ground and these are flashflood conditions."

"Oh."

Heero stood and hefted his backpack.

"Let's go."

Quatre and then Duo followed him. Instead of heading straight down, Heero started to walk deeper into the woods, at an angle to their original path. They continued on like that for nearly half an hour before Duo noticed them start to head downhill. The rain was still pouring heavily, crashing through the leafy canopy overhead and landing on Duo's nose at regular intervals.

The downward incline increased the longer they walked, and ahead Duo could see that the trail was mostly rocks, all at sharp, steep angles.

"Um."

"Make sure you keep a firm grip," Heero instructed.

"Right. Dude, that's a pretty steep drop, to the side there –" Duo pointed to the left, where the rocks fell away and the smooth, slick side of one large boulder broke through the green undergrowth. There was at least thirty feet of rounded edge before the side of the boulder connected with the ground again.

"Then stay away from there," Heero said. There was irritation and anxiety in his voice.

"Yeah. I'll do that."

The three started to scale down the rocks, Duo in the lead, followed by Heero and then Quatre. Duo was halfway down the rocks when he lost his grip. He slid down several feet before he managed to catch himself.

"Alright?" Heero called down.

"Yeah." Duo clung tightly to the rocks, trying to calm down his racing heart. A few more feet and he would have slipped towards the boulder – and then who knew what would have happened.

A moment later Heero joined him at the bottom and together they watched Quatre make his way down.

The blonde was just getting to the point where Duo had momentarily lost his grip.

"Careful there, Quatre, it's "

There was a sudden rush of noise as the rocks slid loose and then Quatre screamed.

Duo watched, horrified, as his friend slid down the rocks, just as he had. But unlike Duo, Quatre wasn't able to catch himself. The blonde crashed onto the edge of the boulder, his fingers hanging onto the edge.

"Quatre?"

"Yeah?" His friend's voice sounded faint and panicked.

"Hang on," Heero instructed, already moving towards the edge cautiously. Duo stepped up to follow but Heero gestured him back. Anxiously Duo waited as Heero climbed across the rocks towards his friend.

"I can't."

"Yes, you can. I'm almost there."

"No, I –" Quatre blonde head disappeared just as Heero darted forward. Duo watched, terrified, as Heero's upper body disappeared over the edge.

"Christ!" Duo scrambled over the rocks, heedless of the danger. He grabbed Heero's ankle and pulled the other man back towards him.

"Quatre!" Duo called.

"I'm at the bottom!" Quatre's voice sounded even more panicked now and Duo felt panic creep along his own spine.

The drop was only thirty or so feet, but it was hard rock and there was no telling how Quatre had landed.

"We're on our way down."

Heero was already almost to the bottom of the ravine, and Duo marveled at how quickly the other man had been able to descend. Duo decided to be more cautious, especially considering how close he had already come to falling.

It was almost ten minutes later when Duo joined them at the bottom. Quatre was propped against the rock face and Heero was inspecting his ankle. It didn't look good. Heero looked away from Quatre, a grim expression on his face and caught Duo's eyes.

"Well?" Duo asked, approaching.

"It's definitely broken – actually, I'm pretty certain some of the bones are shattered. The bruising and swelling are irregular –" he turned back to Quatre. "How much pain are you in?"

"Oh, it's not too bad," Quatre said, but his pale, sweaty face gave lie to his statement.

"On a scale of one to ten," Heero said, patient.

"Er, a six – okay, a nine. Yeah, definitely a nine."

Heero nodded his head. He squeezed Quatre's shoulder gently.

"Alright. I think we're a few miles south of the camp. The river is over to our east. We can follow it and we should find the camp soon."

"What about Quatre?"

"I'll carry him."

Duo looked up into the stormy clouds and rain.

"Yeah?"

"We'll have to stop pretty frequently." Heero paused and frowned, seeming to consider something. "Actually, once I'm sure we're on the right trail you should go ahead and get Trowa."

"Um, okay."

A few minutes later Heero had constructed a temporary splint for Quatre's ankle and the three set off for the camp, Quatre holding on tightly to Heero's back.

Duo took the lead, frequently looking over his shoulder at the two and several times narrowly avoiding slipping on the slick rocks.

* * *

After twenty minutes of hiking Heero called a stop.

"We're on the right track. If we follow the river for another two hours, we'll be near the camp."

"How will we know?"

"We're camped by a smooth bank – Trowa will have let the horses graze there."

"In the rain?"

Heero looked exasperated.

"No, not anymore, he'll have them out of the rain. But if you look, you should see some feces."

"Great. Is this my special skill, finding animal shit?"

Heero glared at him and Quatre gave him a pained look.

"Okay, okay. Look for horse shit after two hours. Got it. What about you two?"

"We'll keep going in a few minutes. Go ahead and get Trowa, I'll need his help getting Quatre back."

"I can help." Duo was starting to get tired of people assuming he was useless.

"I don't think you're strong enough to carry him."

"Let me try."

They spent a few minutes glaring at each other and then Heero gave in.

"Fine. We'll try a fireman's carry. You need to pay attention to the rocks – if you slip and break your ankle too –"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll watch where I step."

It took some situating, but Heero and Duo finally managed to carry Quatre between them. It was slow going, and Duo started to seriously regret opening his mouth in the first place.

It was four hours later when they finally spotted a lantern through the dark fog in the woods. While it wasn't dark yet, the chill from the rain had set in and Quatre was shivering between Duo and Heero.

Duo looked over at the guide. He had a grim, determined expression on his face. If carrying Quatre for nearly five hours was affecting him, he wasn't showing it.

When they stumbled into the camp Heero called out for Trowa.

A second later the tall brunette appeared from one of the tents. He quickly took over from them and hefted Quatre into his arms.

"What happened?" He asked Heero, turning to head to the tents.

"Fell down a ravine. Definitely a broken ankle, his side hurts – his ribs are probably bruised. Seems like he sprained his wrist, too, on the fall."

"Jesus, Heero."

"I know." There was a fair amount of self-loathing in those two words and Duo fell back a few steps, shocked.

"Hey, it wasn't anybody's fault!" He stepped back up beside them. Trowa was ignoring him, however.

"Grab your bag, I guess. We'll see what we can do." Heero nodded and went into the tent that he and Trowa shared.

"Unzip the tent for me," Trowa instructed Duo.

Duo did so and held the front to the side so that Trowa could put Quatre inside.

"I'm okay – I" Quatre protested.

"You've got broken bones. Hardly okay."

Heero was back with another backpack and he stepped past Duo into the tent.

Trowa ducked back out to join Duo. They stood watching for a moment as Heero examined first Quatre's wrist and then his left side. Duo winced at the bruising he saw there.

"Help me get the horses settled?"

Duo looked over at Trowa.

"But –"

"Heero's got things under control."

Duo frowned, but followed the taller man over to where the horses were tied off.

"What happened?" He asked after they had given the horses feed bags and brushed them down.

"Quatre slipped on some rocks, then he fell about thirty feet."

Trowa winced.

"What's – what's the plan?" Duo asked after a moment of silence.

Trowa frowned and looked up at the sky. It was still raining, a steady downpour that had completely soaked Duo's bandana and hair by this point.

"Those clouds don't seem to be going anywhere. We'll stay here tonight, obviously. Then, tomorrow… if the weather's changed we should be able to head back."

"If it hasn't?"

"If it's still this bad it will be too dangerous to try leaving. If we tried riding in this weather…"

"So we're just going to sit here while he's in pain?"

"No. Heero's a doctor. He'll do what he can to stabilize your friend. And then tomorrow we'll know what we can do next."

"But –"

Trowa looked over at him, green eyes steady.

"Okay. Fine."

Duo kicked at a rock and walked ahead of Trowa into the camp. He walked over to his tent and looked in on Quatre. Heero was re-taping the splint around his ankle.

"How ya doin', Q?"

His friend looked over at him, a wan smile on his face.

"Awesome. You know, we've never actually done this before on vacation."

"What? Thrown ourselves over a cliff or broken bones?"

"Both."

"What's the word?" Duo turned to look at Heero.

"His wrist is sprained. I think his ribs are just badly bruised. Ankle is definitely broken."

Heero's face was dark as he listed the injuries.

"Not bad, Q."

"Thanks, Duo." He paused for a moment. "Duo, I'm sort of hungry. Could you…?"

"Yeah, yeah. No problem."

Duo walked away but paused when he heard voices inside the tent.

"…your fault," Quatre was saying.

"Your safety is my responsibility."

"I'm clumsy, I slipped. You tried to help."

"I failed."

"Look, Heero, it's not the end of the world. And it's not like I'm gonna sue or anything." Duo grinned at the weak joke, but he doubted that Heero was amused.

"Heero, look at me. Heero. I broke my ankle. It's not the end of the world. It means my vacation sucks and I'm in a shit load of pain, but I'm FINE. Really. Just, stop beating yourself up. You can't save the world, you know. I told you yesterday – you've got to let that go and put it behind you. Okay?"

Duo frowned, now lost. He wondered what Quatre was referring to.

"Quatre."

"Damn it, Heero. I'm in pain. Right now, I'm not really up to comforting you. So, just… suck it up and… hug me or something."

There was silence and Duo could only assume Heero had given in and obeyed the blonde's command.

Duo turned around and saw Trowa watching him. Rain dripped from the front and sides of his hat, giving him a mysterious look.

"Er… Quatre's hungry."

"Okay. I'll get something for him to eat."

"Great."

* * *

After the four had eaten something Duo sat with Quatre while their guides conferenced in the other tent.

"So how do you feel?" Duo asked. Quatre glared at him.

"It's sort of faded to a dull throbbing at this point."

"Oh. That's good, right?"

"Heero gave me some Tylenol. I can't believe he doesn't have something stronger."

"Calm down there, Q. He could get arrested for passing out pain pills left and right."

"I'm not going to sue or press charges! I just want some paid meds!"

Duo put a hand on his friends' shoulder.

"Quatre, I'm really, really sorry about this."

"Duo, it isn't your fault anymore than it's Heero's. I'm the idiot who fell."

"Yeah, but –"

"I'm not fragile!"

"You're broken!"

Quatre glared and Duo glared back. And then they started to laugh. They laughed until Quatre clutched his side in pain.

"Ow."

"Shit, man. I'm sorry, I didn't – "

"Duo, stop apologizing."

A moment later Heero ducked into the tent.

"What's up?"

"Duo, would you mind sharing tents with Trowa tonight?"

"What?"

"I'd like to keep close. I'm worried about Quatre's ribs."

"But –"

"Please."

Heero's voice was low and Duo had to strain to hear the word. He looked over at Quatre, but the blonde was frowning at Heero.

"Okay. Fine. Just – take care of him, will you?"

Heero nodded and looked at Quatre.

Duo rolled his eyes and grabbed both his backpack and his sleeping bag.

He stepped out into the rain and let out a frustrated sigh. Sure, Heero was a doctor – but Quatre was HIS friend. He wanted to take care of him.

Trowa was already in the tent and had the battery-operated lantern sitting on the ground beside him, casting a dim, bluish glow around the interior of the tent.

"Mind if I sleep here?" Duo tossed down his bags.

Trowa frowned.

"You're angry."

"Yeah, I'm angry. My best friend has a broken foot and he's in pain – and I've been kicked out. Whose idea was this, yours or Heero's?"

Trowa's eyes narrowed.

"What exactly are you asking?"

"I'm asking which one of you was the asshole who wasn't thinking about my friend who is in PAIN."

"It was Heero's idea, actually. He's worried that Quatre has a broken rib and that there might be internal bleeding. Since he's a doctor, and since he knows what to look for, and since he was concerned about you he suggested we switch sleeping arrangements. I assure you there were no ulterior motives."

Duo's jaw worked as he tried to say something.

"Internal bleeding?"

Trowa's gaze was still angry, but it softened slightly.

"It's just a precaution. Heero just wants to be on the safe side, but it's likely Quatre's ribs are just bruised."

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Now that that's settled. Do you need the light on?" Trowa's voice was back to be frosty and polite. Duo gave an internal sigh.

"Let me unroll my bag and then I'll turn it off."

Trowa turned away and crawled into is own sleeping bag, his back to Duo.

Duo unrolled his sleeping bag and then turned off the lantern before changing out of his wet clothes and into a dry t-shirt and his sweat pants.

He lay awake on top of his sleeping back for a long time.

"Trowa?"

The other man was silent.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm an asshole and I'm worried about Quatre."

There was still no response.

"Trowa?"

"What do you want me to say, Duo?"

"I – I don't know. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

"Okay. Goodnight."

Duo glared into the darkness.

Eventually he slept.

* * *

TBC… 


End file.
